Somewhere I Belong
by mitchellsunf
Summary: Bonnie McCullough has always been an outsider. That was, until she transferred to Robert E. Lee High, where she finds herself drawn to a mysterious group in school.
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie's P.O.V

"So, this is Fell's Church." I said as I stepped out of my dad's car. "Doesn't look like much."

My mom looked at me before she spoke. "Give it a chance, I'm sure you'll love it."

I scoffed and shook my head. "That's what you said about the town before that and the town before that and the one before that one." I replied sarcastically. This was the fourth move I had experienced in two years. Around the second move, I realized that I would never fit in with other people, it was like an unexplainable curse. No matter where I went it was all the same. I was a loner because I always felt…different than others. With that thought I turned to glance at the new place I would call home. I followed my parents in our new house and looked around.

It was a bigger house than I was used to. It was also very beautiful. I had to remind myself that this was most likely only temporary until we moved again. I sighed as I made my way up the stairs and went to search for my room. When I found it I went over to the queen sized bed in the center of the room. I flopped down and closed my eyes. A knock on my door caused me to sit up. I was met with the sight of my mom, leaning against my door.

"Do you like the house?"

"Sure. It's really nice"

"You should be able to start school tomorrow."

_Oh joy. _"Okay." I said nodding.

"Why don't you put your things away and I'll go out for some food."

I nodded, uninterested. "Okay." I answered nonchalantly

She gave me one last smile before turning to leave, closing the door behind her. I huffed as I got up to put my things away. I as started to place my things away, I felt as if this time was different then the others. I actually found myself hoping things would work out here in this small town. I hoped this time would be different.

* * *

><p>The next day, I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. A strong feeling of dread immediately coursed though me as I sat up. I pushed the off button on me clock. I started to get dressed. I walked downstairs and my mom greeted me. "Morning Honey."<p>

"Morning."

"Do you want breakfast? All we really have is cereal but I will go shopping today."

"No thanks. I'm not really hungry."

"Nervous about school?"

I couldn't help but to smile at her question. She always asked it on my first day of a new school. "No, I not nervous."

"Is your bag packed?" I continued to smile at her questions as I nodded.

"Okay let's get ready to go."

I grabbed my bag and started to head outside. The ride didn't take that long, it was easily walking distance. I got out of the car and glanced over the school. Robert E. Lee didn't look too different from all the other schools I had been to. "Want me to come in with you?" My mom asked behind me.

"No." I sighed, stepping toward the school. "I've been through this before."

I stepped inside and made my way toward the office. Even though this school didn't look like much I still didn't find the place I was looking for easily. I continued to search when I was suddenly knocked down. I gasped as I hit the ground dropping the information I had in my hands.

"I'm sorry are you okay?" A male voice came from above me.

"I think." I looked up to find a blond guy giving me a nervous smile. I hesitantly gave him a smile as he helped me onto my feet.

"I really didn't see you there." He explained

I shook my head putting an end to his apology. "It's okay, I'm fine."

"Are you new here?" He chuckled "You look really lost."

I laughed. "Yeah, I'm just starting today."

"Well, there is going to be a lot of news about you umm…?"

"Oh right…I'm Bonnie."

"Matt Honeycutt. I play football here." I nodded, impressed. "Where were you headed?"

"Main office, but this place is like a maze."

"That's how it feels at first. Come on I'll show you." He started walking and I followed him. I think I was already stating to like Fell's Church. "So where were you before you came to our small town?"

"Florida." I said simply, not really willing to share.

"Really? It must be great there."

I shrugged. "It's okay I guess."

"New girl from Florida, news about you will spread like wildfire."

"There's not much to talk about."

Matt suddenly stopped and inclined his head toward a door. "Main office."

I turned to look at the door. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'll see you later, Bonnie."

"Bye." I said disappearing through the door.

I walked to the front desk a woman, who I assumed to be a secretary sat there typing. "Excuse me?" I said

"I'll be right with you. Please have a seat." She said pointing towards some chairs.

I sighed and placed myself down. Ten minutes later the secretary was still sitting at her computer, pretending I didn't exist. I could already tell I wouldn't like this lady. Then, the door opened and two guys and a girl walked in. The first guy had green eyes and spiked hair, also indeed one of the hottest guys I had ever seen. The second had longer hair, but I couldn't see his eyes because he had on sunglasses. The girl that had been with them had long beautiful hair and the prettiest eyes. I smiled at the image of them. They didn't seem to see me as they walked up to the secretary that was giving me a hard time.

"I'll be with you soon." She said without looking up.

"We're here for a late pass." The green-eyed guy said as if he didn't here her.

"I said-" She paused as she looked at the three of them. "Just give me one minute." She got up and made her way from her desk.

"I don't know why we're getting passes. These teachers don't care if we're late." The slightly shorter guy said, nonchalantly.

"It doesn't matter, we're just like everyone else here."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"Damon." The girl said eying him warningly. She turned back to the other guy. "Are we meeting Meredith and Sage for lunch today?"

"Yeah, they said they would be here."

The girl nodded. "Good." Her eyes then turned to me, I felt a little intimidated as the two guys turned to me as well. "Have you been waiting here all his time?" Not able to speak, I just nodded. "We're sorry we didn't see you."

Finding my voice I replied, "It's fine, she was making me wait."

"Yeah, that's Ms. Clark's thing. She ignores you and hope you go away." I laughed at her statement.

Ms. Clark came back and handed the girl a slip of paper and looked to me. "The principle will see you now."

I nodded as I got up to collect my things. I headed to the principle's office, looking back I saw the three leave the office. I sat down after I entered the office. "Hello I'm Mr. Tanson, principle of Robert E. Lee High." He started to talk about the school and its policies. I couldn't help but zone out a little as my mind went back to the three I had just saw. Being around them had given me a sense of something I haven't had in long time; a sense belonging.

* * *

><p>Elena P.O.V<p>

"Is it jus me or did that girl in the office give off a weird vibe?" I asked walking in between Stefan and Damon.

"Definitely not you. I wonder who she is." Stefan said

"Who cares?" Damon said, typically

"I care what if she's like us?"

"What if she's a threat?" Stefan asked warily

I shook my head. "I don't think so she seemed…sweet."

"Careful brother, Lena might leave you for a redhead."

I glared at Damon. "We should tell the other's."

"Why?" Damon asked annoyed

"I don't know she smelled different to me. Not like other humans."

"Like Meredith?" Stefan asked while raising an eyebrow.

"No, we always knew she was different from others. That girl…"

"Seemed different."

"I thought this was obvious." Damon said

"What?" Stefan and I asked in unison. We stopped walking to hear his reply.

"She's a witch and even better a McCullough witch." Damon replied leaving them in the halls.

I turned to Stefan worried. "You think he's right?"

"I don't know. We'll have to keep an eye on her."

I nodded and we continued on to class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **New Story! I actually had this idea in my mind for a while and I finally wrote it. So what do you guys think? Should I keep it or toss it?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie's P.O.V

My first hour class wasn't that bad, but then again math was always my favorite subject. I made my way to my next hour and stood awkwardly as the teacher introduced me to the entire class. She then told me to take a seat beside a blond girl. I made my way over to my seat and took out one of my notebooks. I started to write down notes before the blond girl turned around, a smile present on her face.

"Hi, I'm Caroline." She whispered

I forced a smile as I stared back at her. "Bonnie."

"It's good to finally have someone new here, it was getting boring."

Something inside of me knew Fell's Church was anything but boring. "I'm afraid I can't help with the boring, there's nothing interesting about me."

She shook her head. "I'm sure that's not true."

"Ms. Forbes…" The teacher called causing Caroline to look up. She inclined her head to the board to express her point. Caroline winked at me before turning and facing the front again. I started to direct my attention back to the board again and waited for the hour to end. When the bell rung Caroline caught up to me.

"Hey." She called out, causing me to turn to her.

"Yeah?"

"Since you're new I was thinking you could have lunch with me and my friends."

I thought for a moment. "Sure."

"Great I'll come and find you." I nodded as she walked off.

I turned to go to my next class, which was history. I got in and again introduced myself to the teacher named Mr. Tanner. He wasn't as polite as the other teachers. In fact, I think he scared most of his students. I took my seat and waited for class to begin.

"You're in my seat." A female voice came.

I looked up to see a dark-haired girl staring down at me.

"S-sorry." I stuttered as I grabbed my things.

"Be nice Mere." A guy said as he stepped up to us. "I'm sorry about her, she has no friends."

She shot him a dirty look. "Yes I do."

He smirked as he stared back. "I don't count." He turned back to me. "I'm Sage, this here is Meredith."

I hesitantly looked back at Meredith. I noticed the peculiar expression on her face, she looked like she was trying to figure out something. "Bonnie." I said, slightly dazed.

They gave each other a weird look. "Right, we heard about you." I gave him a confused look, looking for an explanation.

Meredith answered instead. "This is a small town, news spreads fast." I nodded. "You can have the seat." She then turned back to Sage. "I don't wanna deal with Tanner today." She started to walk out of the classroom when she ran into Mr. Tanner.

"Ms. Sulez, going somewhere?"

"Yes, I'm leaving." She said simply.

"No you're gonna sit here just like everyone else."

I watched the scene with curiosity. I had to admit the girl had guts.

Meredith then looked Mr. Tanner in the eyes. "I said I'm leaving." She repeated.

"Okay." He said, dazed.

Meredith walked out of the room. Sage had also been watching the scene and turned to me. "She even scares him sometimes." He said jokingly. "I better go after her." He said before also leaving.

I sat through that hour wondering what was so different about this place. I had made a few friends but there were others that really scared me. The bell had rang and I worked my way to the cafeteria. I walked in and glanced around. I felt eyes on me, without thinking I spun around and saw the three people from earlier. I wondered to myself what about then felt so different.

I turned my eyes away from them and turned away. "There you are." Caroline said as she spotted me. "What were you staring at?" She asked looking back. She then frowned as she realized what I was looking at. "Oh…them. They're not bothering you are they?"

I quickly shook my head. "No, I was just curious. Who are they?"

A brief look of distaste flashed across her face. "That's the Salvatore brothers and Elena Gilbert. A word of advice don't get mixed up in them."

"Why?"

"Just don't or you'll regret it." I decided to drop the subject. I glanced back at them and noticed Meredith and Sage from earlier had joined their group. "Come on." Caroline said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me to a table. I recognized a few face, one being Matt and two girls from my earlier classes.

"Hey you." Matt said as I sat down next to Caroline.

"Hey."

"So how's your day going?"

"Not bad." I couldn't help the surprise in my tone.

"You sound surprised."

"It's just I didn't think my first day would be all that good." He nodded understandingly.

"Bonnie, I want you to meet my friends." Caroline said, pointing to a blond girl. "This is Sue, next to her is Vickie." They both waved and I returned the gesture. Caroline then pointed to two guys not paying attention to us. "And those two idiots are Tyler and Dick."

I nodded as I took everyone in. I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering back to those five. I must have been staring for a while because Damon's eyes snapped up and met my own. I noticed how dark his eyes were before quickly averting my eyes. Even though I had turned away I could still feel his eyes on me.

* * *

><p>Elena's P.O.V<p>

Stefan and I entered the cafeteria and instantly spotted Damon. I noticed he was staring at something while relaxing against the wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked as we neared him.

"Keeping an eye on the witch."

I turned and followed his gaze and Stefan did the same. We weren't watching too long before she abruptly turned and looked back at us. We then noticed Caroline walk up beside her. "What's she doing with Caroline?" I asked

"Listen." Stefan said before he and Damon continued to stare at them. I turned and focused on what was being said.

"_No, I was just curious. Who are they?" _

"_That's the Salvatore brothers and Elena Gilbert. A word of advice don't get mixed up in them." _

"_Why?" _

"_Just don't or you'll regret it."_

"That's Caroline for you." Damon said sarcastically as they walked off. We went to go to our usual table. "I told you nothing good would come of hanging around her."

"Caroline wouldn't say anything." I said confidently

Damon rolled his eyes. I sensed two familiar people as they came in. "Meredith and Sage are here." Stefan stated without turning around. They both came over holding hands.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Lena." Meredith said in a tone so dark it almost scared me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It's the new girl." Sage explained. "Could she actually be a witch?"

"It's possible, can't you two sense that she's different?" Stefan asked

"It's weird we met her today and she seemed…normal. We could've talked to her some more but I think Meredith scared her."

I turned to her. "Why did you do that?"

"Elena you know what happen the last time we crossed paths with a witch. Do you even have to ask?"

I dropped the subject, and so did everyone else at the table.

"But we still need to talk about the other thing Mere." Sage said nudging her side.

"What other thing?" Stefan asked

Meredith turned to glare at Sage before looking down. "I compelled Mr. Tanner."

My eyes widened. "You did what?"

"He was getting on my nerves and I wanted to leave."

"So you compel him? Meredith we're suppose to blend in. We expect this kind of thing from Damon…but not from you." I said, disappointed.

"I know, sorry." She muttered.

I looked over at Damon and saw him staring at the back of Bonnie's head. "What is she saying?"

He turned back to me. "She's talking to Blondie and Mutt."

"Matt." I corrected.

"So what are we going to do about her?" Meredith asked

"Nothing." I answered. Everyone started to look back at me. "She's done nothing to us."

"Yet." Damon said

"And we don't know if she ever will. Just leave her alone until we find out more."

I was surprised to see everyone nodding in agreement. I was sure I would get an argument or two.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's P.O.V<p>

The day was almost done. I made my way to my last class of the day. I got in and sat down where my teacher told me to. The table seated two and my teacher told me there was only one student who didn't have a partner. The bell rung and more students came in, one of them being Damon's brother from earlier. He spotted me and I saw shock flash in his eyes before he shook it off and made his way over to me. My breath hitched as I saw him up close, he looked even better then this morning. He sat down and shyly smiled at me. I returned a hesitant smile as I looked back.

"Hi, I'm Stefan Salvatore."

"Bonnie."

"You just moved here right?"

I nodded. "Yeah from Florida."

"I've been there before it's nice."

"Yeah."

"Were you anywhere else before Florida?"

"Yes."

"Really where?" He asked, interested.

"All over really."

"Have you ever been to Salem?"

I looked at Stefan with a confused look. "No, but I have family there. Why do you ask?"

He gave me a charming smile before shaking his head. "No reason."

I nodded before turning my attention to our teacher. She gave a simple assignment that was easy to do. I was about to begin before I knocked my pencil off the table. Before I could get to it Stefan had bent down to retrieve it for me. "Thanks." I said as he held it out. I reached out to grab it, but when our hands came in contact with each other a weird jolt went through me. I quickly snatched my hand away and stared at him.

"Is everything okay?"

I quickly composed myself as I smiled. "Yeah, you just shocked me that's all." I laughed and hoped it look convincing.

To my surprise he brought it and gave me a gentle smile.

I was silent the rest of the class and left quickly when the bell rung. I stepped outside and made my way to my mom's car. She smiled ad I entered the car. "How was your first day?"

I looked back at the school as a million thoughts ran through my head and muttered one word.

"Interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So sorry for the wait. I'm still debating if Caroline should be a vampire in this story. I might have my answer but I want to know what you guys think.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie's P.O.V

On Friday, my first hour went by very quickly. I made my way to my seat in my second hour. Caroline was already seated and talking to Sue next to her. She noticed me and gave me a big smile, which I returned. "Hey girly."

"Hey Caroline."

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party this week."

"Party?"

"Matt and Tyler are throwing it, it's their 'victory party'."

"Victory for what?"

"Winning the last game."

"Right." I nodded.

"So are you in?"

"When is it?"

Caroline smiled, sensing my answer. "It's tonight, I can pick you up and we can go together."

"Okay, I go."

"Awesome."

I laughed as Caroline then turned around and told Sue I would be joining them.

I smiled to myself, getting excited about the party. This was not the first party I had been to, but I would actually have friends here. Caroline and I were spending a lot of time together, I had also started hanging out with Matt and Tyler.

I gave my address to Caroline after class and made my way to history. I took my seat and started to prepare for class. I noticed Meredith and Sage walk in together. They both had failed to make an appearance since my first day. I was beginning to think they had a problem with me.

Sage had noticed my eyes on them and gave me a gentle smile. "Hello Bonnie."

"Hi." I said, giving a small wave.

Meredith's attention had turned to me. I noticed the dark look that she wore wasn't present today, she was more stoic. Sage nudged her arm, and she gave a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Hey." She said before taking her seat across from me.

Sage followed her actions as he took his seat behind her and beside me. "How have you been?" He asked

"I'm fine."

"You like Fell's Church?"

"Yeah, it's pretty great."

"What are you crazy?" Meredith turned around, facing me. "You could do so much better than Fell's Church."

"No…I really do like it here." I said, nervously.

"Even with Tanner?" Sage said, jokingly.

I laughed as I nodded. "You got a point there."

"I'm sorry about the seat thing on your first day. I was having a bad day." Meredith apologized

I shook my head. "No, it's fine."

She gave me an apologetic smile before Tanner came in. Everyone's attention went to him as he started to write today's topic on the board. My gaze turned back to Meredith, whose eyes were trained on the board, and her face had went back stoic. I started to wonder what caused the change in her. She really didn't seem to like me when we met, and now she's just different. I shook my head free of the thoughts as I turned back to Mr. Tanner.

After my third hour I met up with Caroline at lunch again. I sat down next to Matt, who was talking the party with Tyler. He noticed me and smiled. "What's up Bon?"

"Hey."

"So, Care told me you're coming to the party tonight."

"Yeah, what time does the party start?"

"Around 8, but there's no need to rush, Tyler's parties usually don't end until late."

Tyler heard us talking and turned towards us. "It's true."

"Your parents don't mind?"

Matt and Tyler looked to each other, then laughed at my statement. "My parents don't know, even if they did they probably wouldn't care."

I nodded as Caroline turned away from Sue and Dick. "What are you wearing?" I looked down at my outfit thoughtlessly and back to Caroline. "You're not wearing that to the party are you? No offense but those aren't party clothes." I stared back at her silent to her statements. She then impassively waved her hand. "It's fine, that's why I'm here, I'll help you pick something out."

"Thanks." I said, nonchalantly staring ahead.

* * *

><p>Elena's P.O.V<p>

Stefan and I made our way to our usual table and met Damon, Sage, and Meredith. We took our seats, before I noticed the uncomfortable expression on Meredith's face. "You okay?"

She looked at me and gave an unsure nod. "Yeah, I just don't like playing nice with the witch."

My gaze traveled over to Bonnie, who was talking to Caroline, Matt, and Tyler. "I know…but we agreed-"

She raised a hand to cut me off. "I know, I didn't say I would like it." She said, darkly.

Sage reached over and took Meredith's hand in his own. She visibly relaxed under his touch. Since Meredith became a vampire, it seems the only thing that would calm her down was Sage. My thoughts then wandered back to the conversation we all had yesterday about Bonnie.

_We all had been hanging at the boarding house, deciding what was the best course of action with Bonnie…again. _

"_I'm sorry Elena, but your plan to do nothing isn't gonna work." Meredith said, pacing back and forth. _

"_She's done nothing wrong." _

"_Try saying that when we're all up in flames." Damon said, sarcastically, leaning on the wall. _

"_We don't know if she's like Emily." Stefan stepped in. "We don't even know if she has her powers." I smiled at Stefan for the support, which he returned. _

"_Every with in the McCullough line has powers." Damon argued back._

"_And we thought Emily was harmless to us…Elena do you remember how she betrayed us? How she betrayed me?" Meredith said, her voice faulting a little._

_I set forth to go to her, but Sage beat me to it. He wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned into his calming touch. I looked to Sage, not wanting to bring him into this, but his opinion was needed. "What do you think?" _

_He looked at all of us individually, trying to decide which side to take. We were all like a family and we all loved and would die for each other. Despite our closeness, choosing sides was still very difficult. "She's not Emily. I think she can be trusted." _

_Stefan and I nodded in agreement, Damon remained indifferent, and Meredith's expression changed to disbelief. "Sage?" _

"_Well, what else should we do about her, Mere. We can't kill her." _

"_Meredith…" Stefan said, gently. "You've met her, do you think she's a threat?" She remained silent as she thought about his question. _

"_We love you Mere, and if you don't want to face this again, we'll leave Fell's Church." I said, hoping my solution soothed her. _

"_We'll go back to Paris." Sage added_

"_Or Florence." Stefan said, smiling at the thought. _

_Meredith gave us a grateful smile. "You would do that?" _

"_Of course." _

_She gave a reluctant sigh. "We shouldn't have to leave because of me." She looked around the room. "I can deal with Bonnie." _

_I nodded, unsurely. "Are you sure?" _

"_After we make sure she's not a threat to us." _

_We all nodded, except Damon, who snorted at us. "The McCullough witches don't fully come into their powers until they become 18." He stated_

"_So?" I asked, wondering where this was going._

"_We might wanna hurry if we're gonna make nice with her." _

"_I think we should try getting to know about her." I suggested "So if she does get her powers, she will we aren't the enemy." _

_Everyone looked to Meredith, who had still been in deep thought. She looked up and our eyes met. She didn't say anything, but we had a sister like bond that told me she agreed, even before she nodded. _

"So, party tonight are we going?" Sage asked

"Why would we go to a party?"

"Bonnie's going."

"She is?"

"Weren't you listening?"

I shook my head. "No, not really."

"I think we should go." Meredith added

I looked to Stefan, and he just nodded. "Okay."

"Guess it's party time." Damon said, looking in Bonnie's direction.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's P.O.V<p>

I rode home with Caroline after school. When we got to my house we brushed passed my mom to go to my room, leaving her with a confused expression on her face. I saw that Caroline liked my room, and a part of me was glad. "Not bad, McCullough." She said, approvingly.

I smiled as I made my way over to my closet. "What are you wearing to this party?"

She shrugged as she made her way over to me. "I don't know, I think Matt likes me in blue."

I nodded nonchalantly, until her statement dawned on me. "Matt? You and Matt?"

She dreamingly sighed before picking out a red dress of mine. "No, well, at least not yet." She hung the outfit back up and went to search for another one. "But soon." She then picked out a black knee length dress I had only worn once. "This is perfect." I took the dress from her grasp and went to put it on. When changing, I heard Caroline's voice through the door. "So, is there any guys you think are cute?"

I chuckled to myself. "Not really, I'm not looking."

"I bet you and Tyler would make the best couple. Besides me and Matt."

"Tyler?" I asked, disbelievingly as I stepped back in.

"Yeah…" She trailed off as she took in my appearance. "You look hot, Bon." I blushed at the compliment and turned to look at myself in the mirror. "Okay, let's go." She said before leaving out of my room. I said a quick bye to my mom before leaving with Caroline. We spent time at her house while she decided what she wanted to wear. She held up two similar dresses for me to view. "Dark blue or light blue?"

I stared at the two dresses. "I like the dark blue." I answered.

"Me too, it matches his eyes." I laughed, amused at Caroline's antics. She quickly put on the dress and rearranged her hair. "We have to hurry, we're picking up Sue and Vicki."

I nodded as I followed her back to her car. After picking them two up, we all made our way to Tyler's party. We were immediately greeted by Tyler and Matt. "Hey guys." Caroline said, flashing a flirtatious smile at Matt.

They both looked us over before looks of approval crossed their faces. "You girls look good." Matt said

"Thanks." Caroline and I replied in unison.

Caroline looked around the party, taking in the scene. "Looks like the whole school showed up."

Matt nodded, his eyes trailing around. "Yeah, it's a great turnout. Can you believe that even Elena Gilbert came?"

Caroline's face became somewhat bitter at the mention of Elena. "Elena's here?"

"Yeah, and the Salvatores, Sage, and the dark haired girl."

"Meredith." I supplied.

"Yeah, they're all here."

"Why?" Caroline asked, annoyed.

"The party is open to everyone, Care." Tyler said, his lips curved into a smirk. "You're not still mad about Salvatore choosing Elena over you, right?"

Her expression became angry as Matt and Tyler began to laugh, and I barely held back my chuckle. "Whatever Tyler, come on Bonnie." She said, walking off.

"I'll see you later." I said to them before following after her. "What was that all about?" I asked when I caught up to her.

"Nothing." She muttered

I grabbed her arm, stopping her. "You can tell me. We're friends right?"

She sighed, "Last year I started liking Stefan and…he made it clear that he would rather be with Elena."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, he was _not_ who I thought he was." We stayed in silence until she spoke back up. "This is a party, we're supposed to be having fun."

"Okay."

"I'm going to go find Sue. I'll be back." I nodded as she walked off. I stood around listening the music that was playing.

"Leaving you here alone, that was rude." I spun around to be met with Stefan's brother. I applauded myself for not staring or drooling at the sight of him. "Then again it's Caroline so no surprises there."

His words sunk in, and I found my voice. "S-she's coming back."

"That's unfortunate." He flashed a smile at me before sticking out a hand. "We haven't officially met, Damon Salvatore."

I took his hand in my own, ignoring the feeling I got when I took it. "Bonnie McCullough."

"Want to go somewhere in talk?"

I was about to respond when another voice cut in. "Damon?"

"Elena."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting to know Bonnie here." He said, gesturing to me.

She looked between us before smiling at me. "Hi, I'm Elena."

"I know, from the office."

"Right."

"Elena if you don't mind, Bonnie and I were busy."

Elena was about to retort when Caroline walked back up to us. "What are you doing here?" She asked, not bothering to hide the bitterness from her voice.

"Caroline…" Elena started, "How are you?"

"Up until this point I was fine."

I watched the three with curious eyes. I couldn't shake the feeling that the drama between them was way more the a love triangle.

Elena's smile faulted a little. "Caroline, I want us to be friends again."

"I don't." Damon cut in.

"That's never gonna happen." Caroline's eyes flickered to me. " Do me a favor: stay away from my friends."

"Bonnie can make her own decisions." He said

She smiled sarcastically before turning to me. "Matt got us some drinks, everyone's waiting."

I turned to Elena and Damon, who both seemed to be glaring at Caroline. My curiosity about them made me want to stay a while longer, but I decided to go with Caroline. "Bye." I said, giving a small wave to them.

We started to walk off. I took another glance back at them. I saw the polite smile Elena gave me and the smirk from Damon. I also heard the last words he said, "Be seeing you, Bonnie."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Probably the longest chapter so far but you guys deserve it. Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/alerts.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie's P.O.V

I woke up late in the afternoon after the party last night. I walked into the kitchen only to be met with my parents. The distraught looks on their faces had me on edge. "What's wrong?"

My parents exchanged glances before my dad turned to me. "It's your grandmother." He cautiously stated.

I became more alert as I asked, "What happened? Is she okay?"

My mom smiled sadly at me. "Her illness may have gotten worse."

I stayed silent, taking everything in as my dad continued. "We're going to visit her for the weekend."

I nodded, "Do you want me to pack a bag?"

"No," My parents said, simultaneously.

"No?"

"We just don't think it would be best right now." My mom explained.

"You don't think I'll be able to handle it." I scoffed

"We just don't want to get you worked up." My dad stepped in. "We're sure it's nothing."

I nodded, unconvinced at his statement. I was tired of people keeping things from me. I sighed frustrated as I left the kitchen. I headed up until my room to watch TV. After an hour, my mom informed me that they were leaving and they would check in when they got there. I nodded to show that I was listening, and waved as they left. I watched them drive away before heading back upstairs. My eyes went toward my parents room as I reached the top of the stairs. My curiosity got the better of me as I headed into the room. I walked over to the nightstand trying to find something that would give me a clue on what they were keeping from me.

After a few moments of searching, I came across a weird book from my parents closet. I reached for it, noting how dusty and old it looked. I opened the book slowly, studying it with interest. The first page had manuscript that looked to be over centuries old. I struggled to read the words that were in the book.

_To Invoke a witch's powers_

I looked closer to make sure I heard it right. Witches? There was no such thing. I continued to read on. I saw a name that intrigued me.

Emily McCullough.

She must have been the one to write this, I thought. I spoke the next part out loud as I read.

"_Past and present, present and past_

_I call upon the powers of the first and last_

_Hear my plea within this hour_

_And-" _

A knock on the door stopped me from finishing. I stood up quickly, worried that it was my parents again. After stashing the book back, I hurried out of the room. I rushed down the stairs, my breath now labored due to my panic. I opened the door and let out a huge sigh of relief at the sight of Caroline. "Hey," She said, stepping pass me. "I have a big favor to ask you."

I struggled to catch my breath as I replied, "Caroline, I don't think-"

"You have to. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"What do you need?" I asked, tiredly.

"Some of us are meeting at the grill tonight."

"And…"

"I asked Matt if he wanted to come with, but then he started asking if it was a date, and I freaked and told him you were coming too."

"Why me?" I asked folding my arms. "And why not tell him the truth?"

She gave me a 'you should know better' look before responding. "That would be a disaster."

I chuckled at her. "Why do I have to play third wheel?"

"That's the best part you won't be the third wheel. Matt invited Tyler to come along."

"Tyler?"

"I just said yesterday how good of a couple you two make." Her smiled brightened. "It's like it was fate."

I shook my head at her reasoning. "I don't know…I wanted to stick close to home today. I'm still tired from the party. And I'm expecting a call from my parents. They're visiting my sick grandmother."

"I'm sorry Bon." I nodded in response to her comment. "But this could be the thing that will get your mind off of things."

_She never gives up. _"Fine."

"Yay!" She said, happily. "Lets go find you something to wear."

* * *

><p>Elena's P.O.V.<p>

I had been heading to the room I shared with Stefan after coming back from hunting. I found Stefan on the bed reading. I couldn't help but to smile at the sight. "How many times are you going to read that book?"

He looked up as I entered. "I didn't hear you come in."

I smiled, "I wouldn't hear me either if I was buried in a book." He returned my smile. "Are Meredith and Sage here?"

His smile turned into a smirk. "They're in their room… 'talking'."

"Oh, it's nice to know Meredith's feeling better."

"Yeah."

"I been working on my shifting." I said, changing the subject. "I'm getting better it's just hard with me not feeding on humans."

"Speak for yourself." A new voice joined in.

I sighed, "Damon."

"Elena…Brother."

"I thought we all agreed to keep off human blood." I said

"No," He said, slowly. "I agreed to not kill anyone. I get to feed, no one dies, everyone wins."

"And who wins if you get caught?" Stefan asked

"I'm no amateur, _brother_. And as I recall I'm not the one who ate someone because 'they were hitting on my boyfriend'".

I frowned as I took in his statement. "I was new. I couldn't control myself."

"Right, I forgot it takes you over 100 years to adjust." He said, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Is there any reason why you're here?" Stefan asked

"Can't a person just say hello?" He said, now flashing his bright smile.

"Sure, an actual person can. _You_ can't." I replied.

"I'm going to get something to eat. And unlike your dinner, mine won't have fur." He said before leaving.

"I'm worried about him." I said

"I hate to admit it, but he does know what he's doing."

"I meant…he hasn't been the same since…Katherine."

"I know."

"Should we do anything about it?"

He sighed, "I don't know if we can do anything."

* * *

><p>Bonnie's P.O.V.<p>

"Come on Bonnie." Caroline said as we arrived at the Grill. "Why are you lagging behind?"

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe because you basically set me up on a date with Tyler to have Matt to yourself."

"Give it a chance."

"Okay." I relented

"There they are." She pointed to a booth toward the back. "How do I look?"

"Desperate." I said, jokingly. She glared at me and playfully hit me. "I'm joking. You look great."

We made our way over to them. "Hey ladies." Matt said.

"Hey." Caroline said before nudging me. I put on a smile and echoed her.

Caroline made a move to sit by Matt, leaving me next to Tyler. I sat down awkwardly next to him. He turned to me and smiled. "How you doing, Bonnie?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Not bad."

"Tyler and I already got drinks before you came."

"No problem we'll go order something." I moved to stand, but noticed Caroline didn't budge. "You coming, Care?"

"No, I'm good."

I nodded as I made my way over to the bar. I waited until someone came over to take my order. When a voice came behind and startled me. "Drinking alone?"

I turned to see Damon's smirking face. "No, I'm here with friends."

"Caroline." He knowingly stated. "I think that's the first time I heard someone call her a friend."

"What happened with you guys?" I asked

"Nothing of much importance." He said, nonchalant.

"It's important to me."

He opened his mouth to reply but a female voice cut him off. "Damon, our drinks are up." We both turned our attention to the blond. She went to our school, but I didn't know her name. I realized that she hadn't even paid attention to me because her eyes were glued to Damon.

He turned back to me, smiling lazily. "See you around."

I watched as he walked off with the blond on his arm. After I had got my drink I made my way back over to everyone. I noticed that everyone was smiling when I sat down. "What did I miss?"

"Not much." Matt said

"We were talking about last night's party." Tyler added

"Did you see how drunk Vicki got?"

I smiled at the memory of Vicki getting carried away by Dick last night. "Does that always happen?" I asked

"Always with Vick." Tyler said

"You would know." Caroline said

I turned to Tyler, "Why?"

"He and Vicky used to go out."

I laughed as I raised an eyebrow. Those two as a couple surprised me. Also they didn't really seem to go together.

"It was a long time ago. I'm interested in other things now. " For a moment I thought his eyes flashed to me before he smirked.

A song came on in the grill, and I saw Caroline's eyes light up. "I love this song." She turned to Matt, "Dance with me?"

Matt looked awkward before saying, "Care, I don't dance."

"Too bad." She said before grabbing his hand and pulling him away.

Tyler and I laughed at the pair. "When are those two losers gonna stop it?" Tyler asked

"Stop what?"

"Acting like they don't like each other."

I nodded, "No clue."

"All I ever hear anymore is: 'Do you think Caroline's seeing anyone'."

" 'Do you think Matt will like this outfit?'" I joined in, laughing.

"And now they're dragging us in the middle."

"They're my friends, I guess I don't mind." I said, indifferently.

"Well, I do." He suddenly turned back to me. "Did you ride here with Caroline?"

I nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Matt rode with me." I urged him to continue. "If we leave together, Matt will have to ride with her."

"Forcing them to be alone." I realized, "I'm in."

"We should get out of here then."

We waited until they came back to the booth. We exchanged glances before I spoke, "Caroline, I'm not feeling too well."

"Yeah, I'm taking her home."

"No!" Caroline and Matt said in unison.

"It's fine. Care can drive you home." We quickly got up after saying bye, leaving them in a state of shock.

"Where's your car?" I asked once we got outside.

Tyler pointed to a black car across from us. "Wow."

He smirked as he took in my response. "It's not much."

"You're crazy." I said while getting into the car.

He gave me a smile. "I've been told worse things."

I smiled at him and realized despite all my protest, I was enjoying the night. I gave him directions to my home, making conversation as he drove. When we arrived, I told him bye and made a move to exit the car. "Wait!" Tyler called, causing me to turn back to him.

"What is it?"

His face had shown something like…shyness…hesitance? "I was wondering if you want to go out again? You and me?"

I went into a state of momentary shock as I realized he just asked me on a date. "Umm…Tyler…"

"Just as friends." He quickly added

I nodded, "Okay."

His smile brightened as he looked back at me. "Alright, we can get together soon."

"Great. I'll see you." I said as I left out the car and went inside.

Two hours later, I found myself drifting to sleep.

I opened my eyes again and found myself somewhere outside. I looked around and noticed how beautiful the place was. There were trees and flowers everywhere. The air was fresh. Something about this place made me feel comfortable. I closed my eyes as I took in everything around me.

"Do you like it?" A voice asked behind me. I spun around to be met with a redhead women. Her skin was pale, I noticed that her eyes were a mixture of green and hazel. She merely smiled at me while I stared at her. "It's my old home."

"It's beautiful." I whispered

"I need you to listen, Bonnie." She said, her voice now solemn. "Something is coming. You have to be ready."

"Ready for what?"

Ignoring my question, she said, "There's evil coming. You must finish the incantation in the book."

"T-the book?"

She nodded, "You must hurry."

I felt myself tremble. "Who are you?"

She smiled as she looked to me. "Emily. Emily McCullough."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **In case anyone is wondering I'm using Alyson Hannigan as Emily. She just seems to fit. I will have a pic on my profile if you don't know her.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah McCullough wanted few things out of life. One of them was being able to protect her family. She wanted to protect them from the dark legacy that had been passed down for many generations. She wanted to escape her so called 'destiny' and live life normally. She had succeeded in that until yesterday when she received the phone call that pulled her back to the life she desperately tried to escape.

"_Hello?" Sarah said as she answered the phone. _

"_Sarah?" A weak voice relied back._

"_M-mom?" She asked surprised, "Is everything okay?" _

"_I need to see you." _

"_What's wrong?" _

"_Emily McCullough came to me." _

_Sarah froze as she took in her mother's words. "Emily? The witch that died?" _

"_She came to me in a dream," Her words were interrupted by her coughing. After a while, she spoke again. "She gave me a message." _

"_What kind of message?" _

"_A warning. She told me there was evil coming to Fell's Church, and that they're going to wipe out the McCullough line." _

She snapped out of her memory when she heard her mother summon her. She made her way toward her mother. She entered the room and was met with the sight of her sickly mother laying weakly in bed. "Can I get you anything?"

"Did you consider what we talked about?"

"No," She said, firmly. "Bonnie will have no part in this."

"She's the only one." Her face twisted in disappointment. "You had your powers bound."

"I was a teenager, what was I suppose to do?" She said, raising her voice slightly.

"You take the gift you were meant to have."

"Gift?" She asked, dramatically. "It's a curse to everyone who accepts it. Look what it has done to you, Mom." She shook her head. "I can't - won't do that to my daughter."

"What other choice is there?"

"Her powers," She whispered, "I'll bind them."

"If you take her powers away, then she's doomed."

Sarah made a move to leave. "And if I don't she's doomed."

* * *

><p>Bonnie's P.O.V<p>

"Emily. Emily McCullough."

Before I could ask anything else…my eyes shot open as I woke up. I quickly sat up and realized heart was beating rapidly. I was shocked at how one dream could make me this disturbed. I took slow breaths in an attempt to calm my heartbeat. When I finally calmed down, the ringing of my phone startled me. I let out a frustrated sigh before reaching for my phone.

"Hello?" I said, weary.

"Why haven't you answered the phone?" My mothers half relieved, half strict voice asked.

"I'm sorry," I breathed, "I went out with my friends last night, after I got back I went to sleep."

"Just how late were you out?"

I would've laughed at my mom's tone if I wasn't on the verge of being grounded. "Not late at all, I just wanted to sleep when I got back."

I could tell she didn't believe me for a second, but she didn't press the issue. "Is everything okay there?"

I sighed at the loaded question. "Yeah, everything's fine. How is Grams doing?"

She sighed, "Her condition has gotten worse, but you know she's a fighter."

I frowned at the news. "But she's going to be okay, right."

"Yeah, we're all going to be fine." I couldn't place it but I knew something was wrong. I just assumed that she was just worried about Grams.

* * *

><p>I found myself starring back at the book fifteen minutes after talking with my mom. I had turned to the same page as before and I stared at one name. Emily. My dream briefly flashed in my mind as I stared at her name. The dream felt so real, I could practically still smell the fresh air.<p>

I was being ridiculous, there was no way that the dream was real. There was no way I met one of my dead ancestors. I looked at the incantation in the book. Powers. Witches. Seeing dead people in my dreams. It just wasn't real. I probably just scared myself yesterday reading this thing. I then realized I should have never read it in the first place. I shook my head and slammed the book closed before placing the book back where I found it.

I headed out of my parents' room and made my way toward the stairs. "_Bonnie_," A voice whispered behind me. I whipped my head around upon hearing the voice. My breathing started to speed up as I quickly remember I was alone. "_Bonnie_." I gasped as the voice was now came from in front of me.

I let out a surprise scream as my cell started to ring. I cautiously glanced around again, still finding no one around. I hesitantly brought my phone to my ear as I said, "Hello,"

"Bonnie," Caroline's voice answered back. "You sound freaked."

I sighed in relief hearing her voice. "I-it's nothing," I said, trying to steady my voice. "I'm fine."

"Good, because I still have to kill you for leaving last night."

"I told you I wasn't feeling well." I replied innocently.

"Liar," She said, bluntly. "I know you were faking."

I rolled my eyes, I secretly loved how talking to Caroline instantly cheered me up. "Well, how did things go with Matt?"

"Great!" She exclaimed, "We're totally a couple now."

"Oh, you made it official?"

"Well…no." She said, then quickly added, "But we will be."

"Sure," I said, sarcastically. "I think Tyler asked me out on a date."

She let out an audible gasp. "I knew it, he's so into you."

I blushed at her statement. "I don't know."

"Do you like him?"

I thought about the question. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" She asked sarcastically. "All you can say is 'maybe'?"

"Yeah, I never really dated before." _I never got the chance to. _

"Can I give you some advice?"

"No."

She ignored me and said, "Decide soon, Tyler doesn't like to stick to one girl for long."

I sighed, thinking her statement over. "Are you going to the Grill?" I asked, changing the subject. I just really needed out of this house.

"No, I'm home-bound today." She sighed, "I gotta go, see you later."

"Bye." I said before hanging up.

An hour later, I found myself entering the Grill. I just couldn't stay in that house by myself. I made my way up to the counter to order. After ordering, I turned around to go find a seat, but found myself crashing into Stefan Salvatore. "Sorry." I said

"It's okay."

"Hi Bonnie." Elena said, stepping beside Stefan.

"Hi."

"Are you here with Caroline again?" She asked looking around.

"No, I'm here alone."

Her eyes brightened, "Do you want to sit with us?" She inclined her head to where Damon, Meredith, and Sage were waiting.

"I don't want to intrude-"

"You won't be," Stefan said, calmly. "Besides we would love to get to know you better."

I nodded my head before following them back to their booth. "You guys don't mind if Bonnie joins us, do you?"

"No, we need some fresh blood in this group." Damon said, smirking at everyone. Elena and Stefan fixed him with warning glares. I wondered if they thought Damon was insulting them. "You can sit next to me." He said, moving over.

I moved to the spot, but Elena's voice halted my movements. "Why don't you sit next to me?" She looked over to her boyfriend. "You don't mind?"

Stefan gave her a small smile before nodding and sitting by Damon. Elena and I took our seats next to each other. I looked around the table and noticed everyone had their attention on me. It was a long silence before Meredith spoke. "So," I turned my attention to her. "What brings you here?"

I realized I had to quickly think of a lie. I knew 'I'm here because I kept hearing voices at my house' would definitely land me in the crazy house. I forced a smile to my face. "I was home alone and I got bored. So, I figured I would come here."

"We're glad you did." Sage said, politely.

"Yeah," Elena added, "We don't know much about you."

"That's because Caroline's always around her playing bodyguard." Damon said with a smirk.

"Ask me anything," I said before thinking about the words.

They all exchanged glances before Elena turned back to me. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," I answered, "Like you guys."

Sage gave a chuckle before Meredith smacked him on his arm. "Sorry," He apologized, "I was just thinking about something." I waited for him to elaborate, but Stefan had started speaking. "You said you moved here from Florida, why did you decide to move."

"My family decided we needed a change." I was surprised on how easily the lie came out.

Stefan nodded his understanding. "I know how that feels."

"What about you guys?" I asked, "How did you all meet?"

"Well, as you know Damon and Stefan are brothers." She gestured to Meredith. "Meredith and I were friends before she started dating Sage. We just sort of stuck together and now," She looked around the table. "We're all like family."

I smiled at her comments. I wanted to have a close bond like the one they shared. "That's nice." I said, softly.

"Well," Sage started, "That's only the cliff note version. Elena didn't mention that we had as many fights as sweet moments."

"Yeah, but what family doesn't."

"This is…nice and all but can we please talk about something else." Damon spoke up for the first time.

"You can always leave if you don't like it, Damon." Meredith nonchalantly stated.

"I would but I think I'll stay, certain new _developments_ are keeping me around." He said, looking at me all the while. I blushed under his intense stare.

We spent the next hour talking and learning more about each other. I think even Meredith cracked a few smiles during our discussion. I had also noticed the many peculiar looks Damon was sending my way as we all talked. As time went on I realized that Caroline was wrong about them, and I was too.

I had excused myself when my phone started to ring. I walked toward the back of the Grill to answer. I briefly noted that I was alone. I looked down to see who was calling, but the number was unidentified. Shrugging, I answered the phone. "Hello?" The only response I got was silence. "Hello, is anyone there?" I frowned as no one responded. I gave up after a few moments and prepared to head back. A heavy breezy that seemed to come out of nowhere halted my steps. I looked around to see any windows or door. "_Bonnie_." A voice whispered again. I could feel my heart speed up again as I looked around. No, not here, I thought desperately looking around. "_Bonnie, the book_." It whispered again. I turned to make my way back to everyone. I quickly stopped at the image of Emily standing there, smirking in amusement.

My eyes widened at the sight of her. "Emily?" I whispered stepping back.

"Bonnie?" A new voice cut in, making me jump. I turned to meet the sight of a concerned Elena. "Are you okay?"

I looked around searching the place for any signs of Emily. When I found nothing I forced a smile to my face. "I'm okay." We both headed back to everyone. I smiled apologetically at everyone. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Why?" Stefan asked

"Something came up. I got to get home." I waved before leaving without another word.

* * *

><p>Still at the Grill, all the others watched as Bonnie quickly exited out of the Grill. Elena turned away from the door first, studying the looks on everyone's faces. The was a long silence before Meredith spoke. "What now?"<p>

"I don't know."

"You heard her," She said, "We all heard her say Emily."

"But it's impossible," Stefan cut in. "Emily's dead."

"You didn't see her Mere, she looked scared out of her mind."

"So what does this mean?" Sage asked, "Do you think she's haunting her?"

"We need to find out what she knows." Elena sighed, "We just spent most of the day with her, do you honestly think she's dangerous?"

"No," Meredith said, "But she could already know what we are."

Elena looked to a silent Damon. "Damon, what do you think?"

His lips curved into a lazy smirk. "I say we let the little bird be, and see how it will play out."

* * *

><p>Bonnie's P.O.V<p>

For the second time today, I found myself staring at the book. Earlier, I had doubted magic, witches, ghost, and spells. Now, I think that anything is possible. Obviously, Emily wanted me to read this book. But I didn't know what would happen to me if I did. A million worries were present in my head. I started to get doubtful again.

"Emily," I called out hesitantly. "If you want me to do this I need a real sign. I need to know that this is real." I sighed when nothing happened. I made a move to close the book before a strong wind came and blew it back. I look around the room again and found nothing. My attention quickly turned back to the book. "Okay," I muttered, "I got the point."

I closed my eyes and let out a small breath before speaking.

"Past and present, present and past.

I call upon the powers of the first and last

Hear my plea within this hour

And grant to me this ancient power."

I opened my eyes after completing the words. I stood up feeling no different from before. I then began to wonder if I had been imagining things again. That thought was soon gone as thunder and lightening started outside. I jumped at the loud noise of the thunder. For what felt like the hundredth time today, my heart began to speed up. I felt myself becoming lightheaded and fell to the floor as I loss consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the lateness. I will immediately get to work on the next chapter. Also, I'm still looking for a beta for this story. So if you're interested don't be shy.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie awoke gasping for air. Her heart was again pounding in her chest. She realized that she was covered in sweat, but that didn't compare to the major headache she had. Looking around, she also noticed…her room? The last thing she remembered was fainting in her parents' room after reading that incantation aloud. She felt a rush of dizziness as she stood from her bed. The room stopped spinning after a moment and she continued to walk.

She carefully went downstairs in search of something to stop the pounding in her head. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she realized that it was daytime. After grabbing the bottle of aspirin she made her way to the kitchen for some water. After throwing two pills down, she brought her cup up to her lips. Sounds of footsteps caused her to abruptly spin around. Her eyes quickly darted to the knives that were a short distance away from her.

"Bonnie?" The sound of her mother's voice caused her to halt her actions.

Her shoulders slumped in relief as her mother entered the room. "Mom, what-?" She struggled to gain her composure while talking.

"We got in late, we didn't want to wake you." She took in her daughter's appearance, not able to shake the feeling that something was wrong. "Are you okay?"

She ran her hand through her hair, contemplating how to answer. Forcing a small smile, she replied, "I'm fine, just surprised to see you back so early."

"Your grandmother is doing much better."

"That's great," She nodded

"Yeah, so why are you down here so early?"

Bonnie looked over to the digital clock on the stove. "I came down to get aspirin." She held up the cup in her hand.

"Are you sick?"

"Just a small headache." Before anymore words were exchanged her mom was making her way toward her. "Mom," She tried to protest, but her mom's hand was already on her forehead.

"Bonnie, you're burning up." She stated as a worried expression covered her face.

"I-I'm fine."

"Really?" She asked, disbelievingly.

"I'm going back to my room to wait for these aspirins to kick in." She made her way back to her room. Collapsing on her bed, she let her thoughts consume her mind. She didn't know what was happening to her. She wished she never read that stupid book. She wished she never met Emily McCullough. She wished she was never opened up to this world. She didn't understand why all this was happening _now_. She finally found a place she fit in and had friends. That could all go away at anytime now.

She couldn't shake the feeling that her life was about to get very hard as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Meredith walked through the halls of the boarding house. She stopped at one closed door. At first she wanted to just walk in, but walking into Damon's room unannounced had been a mistake she didn't want to make again. She raised her hand to knock before the door swung open revealing the vampire. He looked at her a smirk slowly covering his face. "To what do I owe this visit?"<p>

"Can I come in?" He moved aside to let her enter. "Where were you going?" She asked in a cool voice, looking around his room.

"A man has got to eat." He drawled out. "So, it's been almost a century since we talked one on one. What brings you here?"

Meredith scoffed, "It hasn't been that long."

"Time moves differently when you live forever." He said, nonchalantly.

"You're the only one I know that hates witches as much as I do." She said, changing the subject. "Yet, you want to do nothing about the McCullough witch."

"First, I don't hate witches. And second, I don't think the little witch can do any harm to us even if she tried."

She watched his face carefully. "Still you would want to eliminate any possible threats." She stated as if she were solving a complex problem.

"You're not scared of one little witch, right?"

Meredith's face remained the same as she stared back. "No."

"Besides she looks like she wouldn't hurt a fly."

This time she was the one to smirk. "Do you like the witch?" She asked

"Have you been feeding lately?" He asked, sarcastically. "You're making no sense."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"No," He answered slowly. "I hold as much romantic feelings for her than I do for Sage." His smirk became present after she shot him a glare. "Are we done?"

"Yeah," She said softly before leaving Damon's room.

* * *

><p>Bonnie opened her eyes again to be faced with a garden similar to the one she dreamed about before. She took a moment to appreciate the beauty of the nature that surrounded her. She jumped at the voice that called her name from behind her. She spun around to meet the form of Emily.<p>

Emily's face soften as she noticed the change in Bonnie. "I'm glad you took my advice."

"I didn't really have a choice." She replied back. "What's going to happen to me?"

"You are now one of nature's greatest servants. You have the power to now protect the ones you love."

"Protect them from what?"

"The evil that's coming to Fell's Church." She said as if it explained everything.

"I don't even know what this 'power' is, let alone how to use it." She said, hysterically. "I did everything you asked, now I need straight answers. What is happening to me?"

Emily looked taken aback by the girl's response. "The incantation you read summoned the powers you were destined to have. Women in our family are given certain…traits. Many have accepted their gifts while others have vanished theirs, your mother is a perfect example."

Bonnie's eyes slightly widened. "Mom's a witch?" She whispered, surprised.

"She was meant to be, but she bounded her powers."

"Wait…bounded?"

"She gave back her powers, she's no longer consider one of us."

"Us," She repeated, numbly. "Witches,"

"Yes," She confirmed, "You now have power beyond your imagination."

She shook her head, all this information was taking a heavy toll on her. "Why me? I'm not the only McCullough."

"It's your destiny. Only you can defeat the evil that's coming."

"What exactly is this evil?"

"Vampires." Her response came.

Bonnie noticed the way her voice turned distasteful when she answered. "Vampires exist?"

"For over thousands of years."

This new revelation made her begin to wonder if it were possible to faint while in a dream. "Witches, ghosts, and now…vampires? I-I can't…this is too much."

"Bonnie you have to pull yourself together." She said in a soothing voice.

"Easy for you to say," She rushed out. "You're dead."

"Do you want to know how I died?" She snapped, "Vampires killed me."

"Oh God," She could feel tears stinging her eyes. "Why are you telling me this?"

"You have to know this. If you don't use your powers, vampires will wipe out our entire line."

_Well, no pressure, _Bonnie thought bitterly. "How am I suppose to stop them?" She failed at trying to keep her voice cool. "I'm just in high school. How can you have so much faith in me?"

Emily's face softened as she walked over to her. She placed her hands on each side of her face, forcing their eyes to meet. "You have to believe in yourself."

Bonnie began to sway from dizziness. "W-what's going on?"

"It's time for you to go back."

"No," She protested, her legs started to wobble.

Emily held her steady as she continued to sway. "You have to."

"But what if I can't?" She whispered before she felt her surroundings fade.

"You're not alone." Came the response of Emily and the last words she heard before waking up.

* * *

><p>Sarah had remembered the ingredients to bind her daughter's power like it was yesterday. She saw her self as a scared teenager who just wanted to be normal again. Finishing up she poured the mixture into a glass. She observed the glass intently, proud that she should be able to pass it off as an everyday juice. She then heard Bonnie approaching and rushed to hide all of ingredients.<p>

Bonnie hesitantly eyed her mother. She couldn't understand why she would keep all of this from her. The secrets of their ancestors both scared and intrigued her. She had to force a smile once she noticed her mom staring at her.

"Feeling better?" She asked, trying to hide her nervousness.

She only nodded in response. She was feeling considerably better than the this morning. Maybe the talk she had with Emily had help, or maybe it just made things worse.

"Here, you should try this." She extended the glass to her. "It might help with that bug you had."

Bonnie looked down at the glass. "No thanks, I really am feeling better."

"Well, you should drink it anyway." She insisted, "Even if it's gone, it could come back."

She nodded in understanding. "Okay, but mom I have to talk to you."

"Sure," She nodded, "But put my worries to rest and drink up."

The cup went to Bonnie's hand. Sarah watched closely as Bonnie brought the glass to her lips.

She knew that she was protecting her from a world of pain, misery, and horror. She felt inside that she was doing the right thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry guys! This chapter took three rewrites until I was content. I hope you guys liked the Damon/Meredith part.

**A/N 2: **I'm so glad you all like the story. Now I'm letting you decide the villain of this story. Klaus, Katherine, Shinichi, or someone new.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonnie's P.O.V.

I still had to talk to my mother about all of my new discoveries. Unfortunately, she insisted that I drink whatever she made to make me feel better. I sighed inwardly as I took the glass from her hands. I noticed that she was watching me with an intent look. I brought the glass to my lips. I gasped as a powerful jolt went through me, causing me to drop the glass on the floor. We both watched as the glass and the contents within it fell to the ground.

"No," I heard her whisper. I assumed she was upset about me being a klutz.

"Sorry," I muttered bending down to pick up the glass that was now in two pieces. "I'll clean it up."

"I have to make more." She murmured, frantically. I watched confused as she took things out of the cabinet and placed them on the counter.

"Mom?" I said nervously watching her frantic state. She didn't seem to hear me as she continued her task. I slowly walked over to her and gently grabbed her arm. She paused her actions and our eyes met. "What is going on?"

"You wouldn't understand." She said firmly.

My grip tightened on her arm as she tried to move away. I wanted to ask her to elaborate on her statement, but a rush went through me and images flooded my mind.

_The first thing I saw was my grandmother. She appeared to be very ill, and beside her my mother stood. _

_"Did you consider what we talked about?" My grandmother asked weakly. _

_An unreadable expression came across my mom's face. _"_No," She said, firmly. "Bonnie will have no part in this."_

_Another flash came across my vision, still showing both my mom and grams. "Her powers," She whispered, "I'll bind them."_

I gasped as I snapped back to reality. My mom was looking at me with concerned eyes. I met her gaze, coming to a realization. "Y-you were taking away my powers." I didn't actually realized I said it aloud until she backed away from me. "I saw you and grams talking…and then…why would you do this me?"

She took a step forward and grabbed my shoulders. "Bonnie…what did you do?" She shook me while she asked. I cringed at the hysteria in her voice. "Tell me."

"Nothing," I lied, sounding meek and innocent.

She released my shoulders, and I breathed out a quick sigh of relief. I didn't know if she believed me or not. Watching her movements closely, I noticed she picked something off the counter. As I looked closer I noticed it was some kind of herb. Without warning, my mom tossed my the herb. I caught it in my hands, instinctively. I spared my mom a confused look before turning back to my hand and gasping. The plant started to wilt in my hands. I instantly dropped it to the floor before turning to my shocked mom. "What was that?"

"Woodruff." She answered looking at me as if she had never seen me. "It wilts in the presence of…of a witch."

I looked at the now dead plant on the floor. "I'm sorry." I whispered

"How?"

"Emily McCullough." I breathed out. "She appeared to me and told me what I needed to do. I read an incantation last night; I'm a witch now." I explained everything that happened over past few days, closely watching her reaction.

My mom didn't say anything for a long time. I assume she was still suffering from the shock. She then looked up and met my eyes. "How could you be so foolish?" She asked angrily. "Do you understand what you've done?"

I flinched as she started to raise her voice. "Mom, I-"

"You destroyed your life. You accepted everything I fought so hard to get away from you."

I started to feel tears gather in my eyes. "Emily told me everything, Mom. I know you bounded your powers when you were my age. I know you just tried to do the same to me." I stopped to catch my breath, tears now running down my face. "I also know that if something evil shows up to this town I'm gonna have to fight it."

"No," She said, harshly. "I'm not risking your life." She paused, "We have to leave this place."

Realization then hit me. "Is that why we always moved?"

"I don't know how else to protect you."

I stepped forward. "Teach me everything you know." I held my ground as we stared back at each other. "Please, help me fight."

Her face went blank as she stared at me. "I'm not going to sit here and watch you be destroyed. I'll find a way to bind your powers."

I sighed, "I'm not falling for that." I said, motioning to the floor at her last attempt.

She started out of the room, but then turned back. "I'm trying to protect you. You'll understand one day." She left with those last words.

* * *

><p>For the remainder of the day mom didn't even leave her room. I found myself grateful for the day of school I had. I got dressed very quickly and started my walk to school. While I was there, I tried my best not to think about the previous week. In second hour, I was immediately met with the sight of Caroline. I gave her a small wave as we made eye contact.<p>

"Hey Bon, sorry we couldn't hang this weekend. My mom insisted we spend time together." She said with a hint of distaste.

"It's fine," I said, trying to sound passive.

"So what did you do?"

_Met a dead ancestor, became a witch, and totally freaked out my mom. _"Nothing much. Did you have fun with your mom?"

She scoffed, "No, last weekend was the longest of my life."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"Trust me, Bon. It was."

I laughed before turning to the front of the room. Our teacher should've been here by now. I turned back to Caroline. "Where's Mr. Jones?"

She shrugged, "Probably giving a lecture to some student for running in the halls." She replied sarcastically.

It wasn't like Mr. Jones to be late for a class. I could tell that he hated tardiness and I haven't even been here long. As on cue, a young looking man walked through the door. I noticed that his blonde hair stuck out, and his dark eyes seem piercing. He turned to face the class with a charming smile. "Morning everyone," His eyes scanned the whole room. "I'm subbing for Mr. Jones for the time being. My name is Mr. Meyers, but if you want Ben is also available."

I saw Caroline leaning over to whisper, "Very hot." I giggled softly at her words. We all watched as he wrote his name on the board.

"What happen to Mr. Jones?" A guy called out in a curious tone.

He turned back to face the class, and a sympathetic look crossed his face. "He's having some medical problems. I afraid he won't be back for a long time." He then gave another charming smile. "But I promise to be too hard on you guys." No more questions were asked after his statement. "Okay, let's get attendance over." He walked over to the desk and picked up a sheet of paper.

"Stephanie Adams?" The girl by the window raised her hand with 'here' in greeting. He said more names before he got to Caroline, who gave a flirtatious 'present' in response. When he got to my name, something strange happened. "Bonnie…McCullough?" I hesitated before raising my hand. The surprise and familiarity in his tone caught me off guard. I met his dark, piercing eyes and froze. He stared back at me, causing others to turn to stare as well. He then seem to snap back to reality and turned away calling the next name.

Caroline turned to me with questioning eyes. I just shrugged in response, having many questions of my own. We spent the rest of the class listening to his stories and past as a student. I sat in class trying to shake the weird feeling I was having. After class, I begin to walk with Caroline to my next class. "You really don't know what happened with Mr. Hottie back there?"

"I don't," I sighed, "It was probably nothing. I have to get to class." I rushed out, entering Mr. Tanner room. He was writing some assignment on the board. I took my seat next to Meredith and Sage. "Hey," I said, gaining their attentions. "I'm sorry I had to leave the other night."

"No worries," Sage said with a mischievous smile. "We were thinking about heading out after this class, you interested?"

"You mean skipping?" I asked

"That's exactly what we mean?" Meredith said

"Where are you going?"

"A special spot we like to go to." He shrugged, "You in?" I looked between the two while considering. I knew skipping school was wrong, but maybe this was the distraction I was looking for. I started to smile as I nodded my yes. "Great."

I couldn't wait for Tanner's class to end. I was excited that they all were warming up to me. I really needed to forget about everything and just have fun for one day. I stood up excited as class ended. I started gathering all of my things and turned back to Sage and Meredith. Sage seemed amused by my excitement. "Is this your first time skipping?"

I flushed at the question, embarrassed by the way I was acting. "Kinda," I said softly.

He reached over to put a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay," I saw Meredith tense as she watched us. I shook it off and turned back to Sage. "Nothing to be embarrassed about."

I nodded and started to follow them both out the class. I couldn't shake the nervous feeling of getting caught as we walked out. I let out a breath I had been holding as we reached the parking lot. They stopped near a blue truck. "I like your car." I said, admiring the view.

"Thanks," Sage said with pride. "Picked it out myself."

We went silent before a voice called out. "Ready?" I spun around to be faced with Elena, Stefan, and Damon. They all seemed unbothered by the sight of me. I shrugged the fact off and smiled. "Hi, Bonnie." Elena greeted.

"Hi," I said looking at each of them. When my eyes settled on Damon, I noticed the glint of amusement on his face. I then noticed that I was staring and quickly looked to the ground. "So…where are we going?"

"A relaxing place near the woods." Elena spoke up. She looked around the group one last time before adding, "Let's get going."

I watched as Sage and Meredith got in the front, Elena and Stefan in the back. I made a move to follow, but a voice stopped me. "Don't you want to ride in style?" Damon said from behind me.

I turned around to face him. If he didn't think that was style then he was crazy. "What?"

"Wouldn't you rather ride with me?" He inclined his head toward a black Ferrari that almost left me breathless.

I looked toward the others who were watching the exchange between us. I saw no reason not to take him up on his offer. "Sure." I found myself saying before following him over to the car. I climbed inside, taking in the interior. Damon got in after I did and smirked at the four in the other car. Before I could think the car was suddenly moving. I gasped as I held on while he drove. Five minutes later, we were at our destination, but I was still holding on for dear life. I turned to look at Damon with a shock expression on my face. "Did you have to go so fast?"

He smirked back at me and ignored my question. I noticed Sage's truck pulling up beside us. With one last glance at me, he stepped out of the car. I followed his actions meeting the others, who were also outside now. I looked around the place. I then understood why they would choose this place. "It's nice." I said softly, taking a few steps forward to get the full view. "How did you find this place?"

"We used to hang out all the time here." Stefan said

"We'd figure it would be our place to escape." Elena added in a soft tone.

"And drink," Damon said, grabbing some bottles of what I assumed to be beer. He handed one to Sage first and gave one to the others. He then stood in front of me with a bottle in his outstretched hand. I nervously took it from his hand. I saw the amused smirk he gave me. "Never been drinking?"

I ignored the question and opened the bottle, taking a big gulp. The others actually looked impressed. I liked the feeling I got around them. It was like I was around family, and I needed that feeling now. We had found a spot to sit around and talk for a couple of hours. The topic of school came up, and I felt the urge to ask about the new sub. "Have any of you seen the new teacher, Mr. Meyers?"

They all shook their heads while Elena responded. "No, why?"

I shook my head, I guess I was being silly. "I - I guess he's just a little weird."

"More so than Tanner?" Sage asked jokingly.

"Much more so." I said

Another topic soon came up before Stefan suggested that we play football. "You have a ball?" I asked looking around.

"It's in the truck."

I gave a smile. "No thanks, I'm terrible."

"I'll sit this one out too." Meredith said

"Well, I'm playing." Elena said, getting to her feet. "Stefan and I against you and Sage."

"Prepare to get beat." Sage said as they walked off.

"How often do you guys do this?"

"A lot." She answered shortly.

I was still getting the feeling she didn't like me around. I frowned at the thought, confused on why I wanted her approval. "Did I do something to offend you?" I asked, timidly.

"What?" She asked turning to me. "Why would you say that?" She asked in the same cool voice.

"I don't know," I sighed, "It's always been something about me that makes people want to stay away. I never really had any close friends the way you guys are close. People from my old schools never even spoke to me. Then I came here," I stopped to see her intently staring at me. I shrugged my shoulders at my sudden confession, trying to seem indifferent. "I was just trying to fit in when I met you guys. I would really hate to screw that up." I finished.

I looked at her face. She gave away no emotion for me to read so I just focused on other things. We sat there in silence before she spoke. "Then you have nothing to worry about." I looked back at her, getting a feeling there was more to her statement. A couple of minutes later, the others came back. I saw the triumphant look on Damon's face that was mirrored by Sage. There was no use in asking who won.

"It's time to head back." Stefan said

I looked down at my phone, my eyes widening at the time. I needed to get home. I was supposed to be home from school three hours ago. I quickly stood up and followed the others to where we left the cars. I said my goodbyes to everyone and quickly climbed inside Damon's car. This time I was thankful for his speedy driving.

* * *

><p>* Inside Sage's Car *<p>

Sage looked over to Meredith, who was staring silently at Damon's departing car. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah,"

His face became somber. "Did you find out anything?"

"No,"

From the back, Elena asked, "She didn't tell you anything?"

"I didn't ask."

This time Stefan spoke. "But this was your idea. Invite her out here, get her to tell us about Emily. What happened?"

"She's not like Emily." Meredith replied, "I know that now."

"You think you could be friends with her now?" Sage asked beside her.

Her lips curved into a small smile. "Yeah, I do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1:** Okay I have the villain in mind I have to finish piecing their story together. I hope you all will like it.

**A/N #2:** I want you all to know that Bamon could have slow buildup in this story if I can stretch the Tyler plot.

**A/N #3:** Next update might take longer. I just got Dark Visions by L. J Smith already in love. But hopefully I'll still be able to write.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie's P.O.V.

Damon and I arrived at my house at a record time. There was a silence between us after we stopped. I turned to look at his blank face. "I had a great time today. Thanks for letting me come along."

He shrugged in response. "It's nice to have some fresh blood in our group." He smirked as if there was a deeper meaning to the statement. "But I would prefer if our next outing was more…private."

I swallowed at the tone of his voice. "Private?"

"You know…just the two of us."

I shook my head, confused. "Aren't you seeing someone?"

He then got a confused look on his face. "What?"

"The blond you were with at the Grill."

His confused look was taken over by a smug expression. "Oh, _her_," He said in a passive voice. "She's not an issue."

"You mean you're not with her?"

"No, I'm not really the dating type."

My eyes narrowed, "Why?" I asked, ignoring the fact that he had just asked me out.

"They're useless." He answered shortly.

For a brief moment, our eyes met. "You were hurt," I whispered, instantly regretting it. I didn't even know where that came from. It was like something I just knew…or felt. I noticed he was now staring at me with an unreadable expression covering his face. He must have thought I was crazy. Now filled with embarrassment, I turned my gaze away from him. "I'm sorry," I said, sheepishly. "I don't know where that came from." He remained silent and I took that as a sign to leave. With one last glance toward him, I exited the car.

Entering my house, I threw my bag to the ground before heading upstairs. I stopped at the doorway when I saw my mom on my bed. I also noticed the familiar book in her hands. She looked up as she noticed my presence. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I've tried reading the incantation. The powers they…they didn't come." I looked at her face and realized she had been crying. "I have no way of protecting you from this."

"Mom -" I didn't get a chance to finish because she cut me off.

"So," She paused, bringing her eyes to meet mine. "I'm going to help you."

Managing to contain my shock, I spoke. "What made you change your mind?"

"I've been running from this life for a long time. Now, it's time for me to stop." She placed the book on my bed carefully. "And I won't let you do this alone."

I lowered my eyes to the floor. "You really think I can do this?"

"Yes, I do." She stated firmly.

Her words sent a feeling of determination through me. I smiled as I looked back up at her. "Thank you, mom." She smiled as she made her way over to me, wrapping me in a warm hug. After we pulled apart, I looked to the book on my bed. "So…where do we start?"

She guided me to sit on my bed. "Tell me everything Emily said."

"She said that an evil is coming and it's trying to wipe out the McCullough line."

"Did she tell you what it was?"

I nodded, "Vampires," I replied, opening the book.

"Vampires?"

"I never thought they existed."

"From all the stories I've heard over the years, I figured they weren't a myth."

"So have you actually seen a vampire?" I asked, looking through the book.

"No, but I was just told many stories about them." My mom answered.

I stared down into the book. "How many pages are in spell book?"

She laughed at my question. "I don't know; I never counted. And it's called a Book of Shadows."

I scoffed at the name. "Really? I thought it would be something cooler."

"It's been passed down many generations. It's been the responsibility for the current McCullough witch to add to it."

"So now it's my turn." I stated. The things in this book were written by powerful witches, who had experience with the supernatural world. I could never be as powerful as them.

* * *

><p>The next day, I went to school feeling better about my new predicament. As I walked into my second hour I noticed Mr. Meyers at the board. He looked up as I came in and smiled. I awkwardly smiled back as I walked further in to the room. I started to make my way to my seat before his voice stopped me. "Ms. McCullough?"<p>

I turned back to face him. "Yeah?"

"I would like to talk to you after class." I stared back at him with a confused expression. "That is if you don't mind."

I thought for a moment before nodding. Mr. Meyers was a teacher. Also too nice (and hot) to be a vampire. "Sure," I said before heading to my seat.

Caroline gave me a smirk while I sat down. "What was that about? Are you hot for teacher?"

"No, he wants to talk to me after school." I said, "And he's too old for me."

"No way," She responded, "He's twenty-five at the oldest."

"Still no."

"Hmm," She breathed eying me. "So…I didn't see you at lunch yesterday."

"Oh," I couldn't tell her I was hanging with the people she considered to be her enemies. "I went home early - family stuff." I said shortly.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it was nothing big."

"Good."

Mr. Meyers began teaching shortly after. At the end of class I said bye to a sly-looking Caroline before making my way over to the front of the class. After the last person walked out he turned to me, a boyish smile covering his face. "I hope I didn't creep you out yesterday."

I straightened at his words. "What do you mean?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"When I called your name, it sounded familiar to me." I nodded, urging him to continue. "I thought about it after I met you and remembered. I once knew this women who taught at a university I used to go to. Her name was Evelyn McCullough, are you two related?"

I sighed, his explanation showing how silly I was being. "Yes, she's my grandmother."

"She's a great lady. She taught me lots of things about the Irish culture and her religion." He explained, running his hand through his messy, blond hair. "You can see why I was taken aback by another McCullough here in my class."

I smiled as I took in his response. "Thank you for telling me."

"No problem," His eyes traveled to the clock on the wall. "You better get to class." He said handing me a late slip. I nodded before taking the paper and leaving out the room.

I spent third hour joking around with Sage and Meredith. I hated telling them I couldn't have lunch with them. Besides their issues with Caroline, I also was still too embarrassed to face Damon.

At lunch time I sat down next to Caroline and Matt as usual. "Long time, no see." Tyler said as he sat down next to me.

"Hey Tyler." I said, still not sure how to act around him.

"Missed you yesterday."

"Yeah, I had to cut out early."

He nodded after my response. "Well, you're here today." He said, flashing me a smile. "You wanna hang out tonight?"

I was taken aback by his blunt question. He had asked me out before and I knew this was coming…but I got a weird feeling from it. "Umm…where?"

"My house…the Grill…anywhere."

"Okay," I said, surprising us both. "We can go somewhere after school."

"Cool," He said before joining in a conversation between Dick and Raymond.

* * *

><p>I nervously smiled as butterflies filled my stomach. This would kind of be my first date. And the thought of it reminded me of the fear I felt when I first arrived in this town.<p>

Damon sat watching Bonnie with interest. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was special about her, besides that she was a witch. He hadn't brought up the car incident to any of the others, mostly because it wasn't their business. He also wasn't really that sure of what _had_ happen. Trying to sound as casual as possible he turned to face the group. "Meredith, you never told me why you made us spend the day with a human, and yet you got nothing out of her."

Meredith sighed as she turned to face him. "I realized that Bonnie's different. She's not like that witch Emily."

Damon smirked at her answer. He turned his head back to her and noticed she was now talking to the Smallwood boy. "What's she doing with him?" He said in a distasteful tone.

The rest turned their heads to Bonnie, who was sitting and smiling at Tyler. "I don't know," Elena stated in the same tone. "I thought she had better taste."

"Something about that kid always freaked me out." Sage said

"It's like he's an animal." Meredith said, "I think it's his teeth. They look like they belong to an animal."

Everyone except Damon laughed. He listened in to the conversation that was going on. Something indescribable went through him as Bonnie accepted Tyler's date invitation. Something that made him want to eat the Smallwood boy.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's P.O.V.<p>

I met Tyler after school and climbed into his car. We had decided to spend the day at the Grill. As we sat in our booth, my eyes turned to Tyler. He had looked like I felt. I tried to shake the idea that he could be nervous, but his face seem to contradict that. "Tyler, are you okay?"

He looked up and met my eyes. "No…Yes…I'm fine."

I laughed at his response and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"It's just…I've never exactly done this before." I shook my head in confusion, urging him to continue. "You know…dating."

I stared back at him as my confusion grew. "But I thought you dated lots of girls." I remembered Caroline telling me how popular he was with the girls at school.

"I have," He said quickly. "I mean I didn't exactly date them. It was mainly just sex."

I flushed and looked down at his statement. Is that what he expected from this 'date'? "Tyler…I'm not…"

He looked up in alarm. "No!" He said, hurriedly. "That's not what I want with you." He laughed, catching his mistake. "I meant I never did _this_ with any of them." He gestured around us. "I don't want to screw it up with you." I smiled at his words. I didn't press the topic anymore, and suggested that we give our orders.

The rest of the meal seemed to fly by as we talked. After we finished our meals, I received a text from my mom asking me to come home. I already assumed the reason my mom would want me home. I apologetically told Tyler needed to get home, he understood my reasoning, to my surprise.

As we exited the Grill, I had realized that my first date was almost over.

I sighed as Tyler stopped his car in front of my house. I turned slightly in my seat to be faced with him. "Thanks for today. I had fun."

"Me too," He said, "We should do it again."

I thought for a moment before nodding my head. "Definitely."

Our eyes met after I spoke. At that moment, I had completely forgot who we both were as our lips touched. Maybe it was the fact that it was my first kiss, or that it felt amazing, or maybe it was both. After what felt like hours, I finally pulled back, gasping. I looked at Tyler's face. "I'm sorry," I said, "I didn't mean to…jump…you like that."

His lips curved into a smirk. "No complaints on this end."

I felt a smile tugging at my lips as I took in his answer. With one last wave I left his car and entered my house. I watched as he pulled off, smiling after him. After his car was no longer visible, I turned around. I was met with the sight of my mom looking at me expectantly. I managed a weak smile. "Hi mom."

"So, who's the boy?"

_Crap!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Question for you guys: How long do you want Tyler in the picture? The evils coming soon and should he be in action or on the sidelines? You decide.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonnie's P.O.V.

After a long and awkward conversation with my mom, I went back to studying the Book of Shadows. I ran across an interesting passage about fueling a witch's powers. It explained how emotions control powers. I read on to find that witches in the past channeled their strongest emotion to fight the evils of the world. Anger.

My hand ran through my hair as I continued reading. It wasn't long before my mom called me down for dinner. Sighing, I closed the book and left my room. All the while wondering how I could give my powers a jumpstart.

* * *

><p>The next day in second hour, I met up with Caroline. She had a sly smirk on her face as I sat down. She continued to stare knowingly at me. "What?"<p>

"Don't 'what' me," She said, "Are you going to tell me about your date with Tyler?"

"Oh," I sighed, blushing. "I-it was nice,"

"Details, please."

I shrugged, trying to keep cool. "We just went to the Grill and hung out."

"That's all?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's all,"

"Sure," She replied unconvinced.

I decided to turn the topic on her. "What's going on with you and Matt?"

"It's great," She said, excitedly. "We're going to the Grill tonight, wanna come?"

I shook my head. "No thanks."

"Let me know if you change your mind."

"Okay," I nodded and watched as Mr. Meyers walked in. His gaze lingered on me for a second longer than the rest of the class. I began to wonder what about my family made him take an interest in me so much.

After class, I said my goodbyes to Caroline before stopping at my locker. I quickly exchanged my materials for the next class and closed my locker door. I gasped and jumped slightly at the person standing nonchalantly against the lockers. "Oh, hi…Damon."

He smirked, "Hi…Bonnie." I smiled at his sarcastic tone. "Are the rumors true about you and Smallwood?"

"What rumors?" I then remembered how Fell's Church worked. It's a small town and news spreads around fast.

His smirk didn't falter as he stared back. "The rumors of you two together."

"Maybe," I said, turning to walk to my next hour.

Damon followed and walked down the halls with me. "Maybe?" He mocked

"I don't exactly know what we are." I said, honestly. "But Tyler's been pretty great to me."

I saw him roll his eyes. "Yeah, he's great." He said sarcastically.

I looked back at him in confusion. Did he hate all of my other friends? "I take it you don't like him."

He stopped in front of my third hour classroom. "Maybe," He shrugged before walking away, leaving me staring after him.

* * *

><p>After school, Tyler caught up with me and asked me out again. We couldn't hang out then because he had football practice. We had decided to meet later on in the day. When I got home I ran into my mom. She had a perplexed look on her face. "Hi mom…everything okay?"<p>

She sighed before giving me a small smile. "Of course, how was school?"

I shrugged, "The same," She continued to stare at me, unnerving me more. "Are you sure you're okay mom?"

Her smile dropped. "I just had this feeling all day that something bad will happen."

Confusion swept over me. "Like what?"

She tried to give me a reassuring smile. "I'm sure it's nothing. And you're safely home now. I guess I was being paranoid."

I nodded, "Okay," I said, unconvinced. I made move to go upstairs, but my mom's voice stopped me.

"You want me to make you up something to eat?"

I shook my head. "No, I was going out with Tyler later. I'll probably grab something with him.

She stood silently for a moment before nodding. "Have fun," She smiled and I noticed that it didn't reach her eyes. She left before I had a chance to voice my concerns. I sighed as I made my way upstairs.

Two hours later, Tyler picked me up. I said a brief bye to my mom and tried to convince her I would be fine. Once inside of Tyler's car he turned to me with a smile. "Wanna go to the Grill again?"

I was about to agree when I remembered that Caroline and Tyler would be there. "No, how about we go somewhere else." There weren't many places to go to in Fell's Church, besides the Grill.

"Okay, where to then?"

Then something hit me. That place I went to with Damon and the others. Looking at him with a smile, I spoke, "I have an idea."

* * *

><p>*Third P.O.V*<p>

Damon looked up as he felt another presence in his room. Even with his back to the door, he knew who was standing there. "What is it, brother?"

Stefan took a step further into the room. "Just seeing how you were doing." "You mean you were checking up on me." Damon corrected. He remained silent as he paced his brother's room. "Shouldn't you be with Elena?"

"She doesn't need a babysitter."

He didn't bother to stop the smirk on his lips. "Sure about that?"

Stefan didn't have to ask what his brother was referring to. "That won't happen again."

He continued to smirk at him. "Whatever you say," He then noticed Stefan's attire and raised an eyebrow. "Going somewhere?"

"Hunting," He answered, "Wanna come with?"

Damon stared back at him for a while. "Why not?"

He was taken aback by his brother's response. He thought Damon would have rejected him with some snide comment following. He nodded as he left the room, Damon in tow.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's P.O.V<p>

"Nice place," Tyler said as he looked around. This place was especially beautiful today. The sun was on the verge of setting. The air around here was just right. "How did you find it?"

"I came here with Elena and the Salvatores." I said

He turned to me in surprise. "You hang with them?"

"Sometimes," I said, hesitantly. Why did they all seem to dislike each other? "Is there anything wrong with that?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No, I just thought they kept to themselves." I nodded understandingly. Tyler gave me a coy look. "So what do people do around here?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know," I looked around, "Relax,"

"That too," He said, leaning in closer to my lips. Our lips touched lightly at first, but he then deepened it. My hands went to his hair to pull him closer to me. As we pulled apart, my eyes were glued to his. I never wanted to leave this moment.

* * *

><p>*Third P.O.V*<p>

Sarah McCullough rushed to the front door after hearing knocks. At first, she assumed it was her daughter who frequently forgot her keys. Opening the door, her face changed. Standing at the door was a redhead women. She was no more than Bonnie's age. Putting on a polite smile she asked, "Can I help you?"

The redhead smiled back at her. "Yes, I'm Amelia. Amy for short. I'm Bonnie's friend from school."

"Nice to meet you, Amy."

"Likewise, Mrs. McCullough." She replied, "Is Bonnie home?"

"I'm sorry she's out."

"Oh," Amy replied, sadly. "Do you know when she'll be back?"

"No, but you are welcomed to come in and wait."

Amelia got a smug glint in her eyes before stepping inside. She waited until she was once again facing Sarah, and looked her in his eyes, taking her into a trance. "We are going to have a conversation about your daughter."

Mutely, Sarah nodded in agreement.

Bonnie's P.O.V

Tyler and I were sitting on the hood of his car, glancing at the sky. By now it was darken and I figured I needed to get home. "I think it's time to be getting back."

"Yeah," Tyler agreed, sitting up.

We both slid off the car. I started to head to my door when I noticed Tyler looking around. "What?"

"You wait in the car," He said, "I'll be back."

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "Why?"

"I have some 'business' to take care of behind the bushes."

I nodded in understanding before climbing into his car, and watching him walk away. I leaned back in my seat and waited for his return. After five minutes, I got worried about him. How long did it take to pee? I reluctantly got out of the car, searching any signs of him. I followed the direction I saw him go in and looked around. "Tyler?" I called out. I received no reply. I kept walking aimlessly before I tripped over something and fell to the ground.

My eyes widened as I realized what caused me to fall. Tyler was sprawled out on the ground. I quickly made my way to him. I pulled his head on my lap. "Tyler, answer me." It was then that I noticed the blood running down his neck. I lost control then as I screamed.

* * *

><p>*Third P.O.V.*<p>

Damon met up with his brother after feeding. He smirked as he took in Stefan's flushed appearance. "What is it, brother? Bunnies becoming too much for you?"

"I'm fine," He retorted, "Let's head back."

He said nothing as he followed Stefan back. Then, something made him stop. It was the smell of blood. Apparently, Stefan smelt it also because he also stopped. Before either of them had a chance to say anything, a shrill scream was heard in the distance.

Damon wasn't sure why he felt a shiver run through him. All he knew was the source of the scream. It was the redheaded witch, who had came not too long ago and turned their lives upside down.

It was Bonnie.

After that revelation they both sped toward the source of the scream. Bonnie was cradling Tyler's head in her lap, scared out of her mind. She looked up as she noticed the two new figures that joined her. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she noticed them. "You have to help us, something attacked him."

"What?" Stefan asked, picking Tyler up off the ground.

"I - I don't know," She stuttered. A part of her already knew what did this to Tyler, but she couldn't tell the Salvatores. "I didn't see,"

"His pulse is fading," Stefan added, "I'm taking him to the hospital."

"I'm coming with." She insisted

"It's faster if he goes alone." Damon argued back.

"But Tyler has a ca-" She broke off as she finally saw Damon in the light. She stepped back as her eyes trailed to his lips. On the left side of his mouth was undoubtedly dried blood.

She looked at both of them in shock before turning to run.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Bonnie finally gets everyone's stories in the next chapter. Most of your questions will be answered.

**A/N 2**: Dark times are also up for Bonnie after the next chapter so be prepared.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonnie's P.O.V.

I ran as fast as I could trying to escape Damon. I spared a quick glance behind me, but Damon was nowhere in sight. I continued running until I was knocked back by something. I looked up to see Damon standing there, looking down on me with a peculiar expression covering his face. I struggled as I got back on my feet. Before I could run again, Damon's arm was around mine in a tight grip.

"Let me go!" I yelled

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said, almost amused.

"Yeah right," I scoffed before trying to pull out of his grip. "Tell that to Tyler."

"I didn't attack him." He denied

I barely heard him as I continued to pull away, my attempts proving futile. They were vampires! How could I be so stupid? And now I was being held tightly by one who probably was about to kill me. My thoughts were interrupted as he suddenly stiffened in front of me, his grip becoming even more firm. He pulled me closer to him and looked around us. Turning to me, he put his finger to his lips, gesturing for me to be quiet. "Wh-" I tried to say before his hand shot to cover my mouth. The sounds of rustling filled the area, catching both of out attention.

Leaning down slightly, his lips came to my ear. "There's someone else here. It's probably the thing that got Smallwood. " I stopped struggling at his words. "If you would stop being so stubborn I can get you out of here."

My instincts were telling me that maybe Damon was telling the truth. But the paralyzing fear I was feeling made me want to breakaway and run as fast as I could. Reluctantly, I nodded and gasped as he swept me off my feet and started moving. My breath hitched as realized how fast we were moving. A few moments later, he stopped in front of a big house. I expected him to place me on my feet after we stopped.

No such luck.

He started toward the door and began opening it. He finally did put me down when we entered the place. Before I could move again, Damon once again had me in a tight grip. He started moving further into the place, dragging me along. He stopped once we got to the living room. The first thing I noticed was the two other people: Elena and Meredith.

They both turned to us as we entered. "What is she doing here, Damon?" Elena asked in a shocked tone. "Where's Stefan?"

"Smallwood was attacked in the woods while we were feeding. He took him to the hospital." He paused, "It was a vampire." Meredith and Elena both stared at him with wide eyes. He glanced at me before turning back to them. "Our little secret is out." His head inclined towards me. "She knows."

They both turned to me in curiosity. I must have been showing a great amount of fear in my expression because Elena's face softened as she approached us. She laid a hand on my other arm. "You're safe here, Bonnie." She said softly.

"Please, let me go." I pleaded

"We're not going to hurt you." She tried to assure me.

"Then let me leave." I insisted

"We can't," She sighed

"Why?"

"We have to be sure you won't tell anyone about us." Meredith added

"I'm not, I promise."

"It's only one way to be sure." Damon said before turning me around to face him. Our eyes met before I noticed his eyes shifting and he began to speak. "You and Tyler were out tonight, he was attacked by an animal but something scared it off. You never saw me or Stefan tonight."

Confusion crossed my features. "What are you talking about?" I asked, snapping him back to reality.

Elena and Meredith both started to look shocked while Damon only looked disappointed. "It won't work."

"You said she wouldn't get her powers until she was 18." Meredith said

My head snapped in her direction. "How did you know what I am?"

My question was ignored as they continued talking. "Apparently, she's a full fledged witch now."

"How?"

Damon turned to stare at me with curious eyes. I looked between the three with a fearful expression before he shrugged carelessly. "Ask her."

They turned to look at me with expectant expressions. Before I could speak, I felt Elena pry Damon's hand off my arm. "Enough you guys, can't you see she's scared." She wrapped her arm around me, leading me away from Damon and onto a soft sofa in the corner. She gave me a gentle smile before speaking. "You're safe with us, trust me."

"How am I suppose to trust you?" I responded, "You're vampires."

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you found out." A new, amused voice joined in. We all turned to face Sage as he stepped into the room. He didn't seem at all concerned that their biggest secret had been found out. He just merely smiled at me before joining Meredith's side. "Hello Bonnie,"

I stared back at him with a confused expression. Elena nudged him with her elbow. She knelt beside me, looking onto my eyes. "I promise you can trust us, Bonnie. You can ask us anything you want to know."

Seeing that I didn't really have a choice, I slowly nodded. "Okay,"

"And will you answer a few things for us too?" Meredith asked

"Okay," I jumped slightly as the front door closed. A few seconds later, Stefan walked into the room. "Tyler?"

He nodded, and gave me a reassuring smile. "He's going to be fine." I let out a sigh of relief.

From the corner of my eye I saw Damon roll his eyes. "So…" He drawled out. "Did he see who attacked him?"

Stefan shook his head, glancing at me. "He didn't see the person."

"Did you compel him?"

Stefan slowly nodded. "He doesn't remember us there."

I stood up, looking between them. "You hypnotized him?"

Damon scoffed, "Compelled." He corrected

"He just doesn't remember much about tonight."

I nodded numbly, taking in all this. "And he won't become a vampire, right?"

Sage chuckled beside Meredith. "It's a bit more complicated than that."

Feeling a bit more bold, I asked, "How did you become vampires then?"

"How did you become a witch?" Damon tossed back, almost challenging.

I sighed, figuring that they wouldn't answer my questions until theirs were answered. "I found this book a while ago. It was full of weird things like spells and stuff. There was this one spell in there to call for my powers."

"You figured this all out by yourself?"

I paused, unsure if I should tell them who really pushed me into this. "I had some help."

Meredith tilted her head to the side as she stared back at me. "What kind of help? Ghost help?"

My head shot up at her words. "H-how did you know that?"

"So it's really true," Damon mused, "Emily has come back to play."

"We all knew Emily back when she was alive." Elena supplied

"And back when I was human." Meredith added, looking to the floor.

This new information almost had my head spinning. "How long ago was this?" I asked, meekly.

"Over 100 years ago." Stefan answered

"So, you're all over 100 years old."

Elena smiled before pointing to Stefan and Damon. "Stefan and Damon are over 600. Sage is 750. I am 240." She spared a glance at Meredith. "Meredith is 135."

For a long while I was speechless. I could never image living for that long. I now understood why they all seemed so close. They were all each other had.

I looked back up at the group, more curious. "How?" Was all that I could get to come out.

Sage leaned down on the arm of the sofa beside me. He had a distant look on his face. I could tell he was thinking of the past. "I was made by the oldest vampire in history. His name was Klaus. He took me under his wing when I had just reached my adult years." He chuckled, looking over to me. "He'd kill anyone that looked at him funny. No one ever sought to challenge him. He had many minions at his side. Witches mostly."

A thought came to me. "Is it possible that he's the one after me?"

"It's not possible."

"Why not?"

"Because," He said, slowly. "I killed him."

It was a silence in the room before I worked up the courage to say, "Why?"

"Klaus was almost too evil to even exist. He spent centuries killing mercilessly. I refused to join him." Before I could ask for further information, he continued. "I know I'm a vampire and it's our main instinct to kill, but it's not an excuse to act that way." I heard the sincerity in his voice and I had no choice but to believe him.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Damon staring at me intently. I turned to him in question. "How were you turned?" I asked curiously.

His features took on a blank look after he took in my question. I then realized he had the attention of everyone in the room. He then smirked at me. "Little Bird, that story is for another time." He said in a tone that meant he wasn't saying anything else about the topic.

I didn't get a chance to reply as Stefan spoke up. "He doesn't really like to talk about it, but we were turned at the same time. We were turned by a vampire named Katherine." I noticed that Damon's eyes flickered at the vampire's name. Stefan spared a glance toward his brother. "That's all I can really say at the moment, sorry." He gave me an apologetic look. I nodded slowly, looking between the two.

Elena's voice caught my attention. "I met Stefan when I was around your age, Bonnie. It was love at first sight for me." She looked lovingly to Stefan, who smiled in response. "I had fallen ill after a month I met him. I was dying and Stefan told me what he was." Her eyes twinkled in remembrance. "It didn't really matter what he was. It only mattered that I found love before my death."

"I was reluctant to turn her at first."

"Why?" I asked Stefan, not completely understanding.

"I didn't want it for her. I didn't want to see her regret her decision." He replied

"But it was still my decision so he gave me his blood and after I died, I awoken vampire." She finished

I took in Elena's story. Her and Stefan had always seemed like the perfect couple. I now understood why that was. They had centuries of love between them. They had all been staring at me, awaiting my reply. "Wow," I said in a monotonous voice.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked, looking at me curiously.

"Sure," I said briefly. I would definitely be lying if I said all this didn't unnerve me. Yet, at the same time I didn't find myself near an anxiety attack like any normal human. _But you're not normal,_ I thought immediately after. A silence fell over the room. I looked up at Meredith, who had been watching with a stoic expression. "Then you were made, right?" Her eyes lingered on me for a minute before she nodded. "And you said you were human when you knew Emily."

"I was," She said in an icy tone. "Until she killed me."

My eyes widened at her words. "What? Why would she do that?"

"Cause she was a vindictive little bitch." I flinched at Meredith's tone. The hatred in her voice was instantaneously detected.

"Second that," Damon said, impassively.

"In 1876 we all moved here to start over." Sage stated, smiling. "But this time was different then all the other times we had moved."

"Why?"

"We had to work harder to blend in with normal people. We heard there were vampire slayers around." His gaze shifted from me to Meredith.

It didn't take me long to catch on. "You were once a…vampire slayer?" I said, my voice heavy with surprise and confusion.

She gave a short nod before leaning closer to Sage. "I came from a line of vampire slayers. When it finally became my time I took my job seriously."

"A little too seriously." Sage replied

"It didn't take me long to get the hang of it." She shrugged, remaining modest. "I even took out a few vampires. Then, one night I got ambushed by a vampire and he almost drained me."

Sage picked up the story. "I was out hunting when I saw her. It was something about her that made me save her. I gave her my blood with the intention of just saving her…but I couldn't just leave her. I found out that she was a slayer not long after that."

I shook my head in confusion. "So where does Emily fit in to all of this?"

"She was a friend of the family. She helped me understand what I was destined for. She was like family to me." This was one of the few times where Meredith's impassive façade dropped and was replaced with raw emotion. She looked as if she were still reliving the memory all over again. I felt regret for asking her to revisit this memory. "I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't stop the attraction I felt for Sage. I knew it went against all of the laws of my family. We kept our relationship secret for as long as we could. Eventually, Emily sensed that something was up and started following me. She was the one who found out about us. She gave me an ultimatum," She paused, "Kill Sage and remain a slayer, or die a traitor."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her I chose to live. But I could never think about killing him so I met him one night and told him to leave town. I didn't know Emily had followed me. She and other vampire hunters, including my parents." I inwardly gasped, her family had also been responsible for her death. "They poisoned Sage and before I could do anything Emily…she stabbed me." Meredith's voice dropped as she said the last part, striking up another silence. After a few moments, her head rose again. "But they didn't know I had exchanged blood with Sage only hours before that." She tried to sound impassive but I could see the betrayal and sadness that was in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Meredith. I had no idea."

"It wasn't you who did it." Meredith said, her tone was becoming more cool. "You're not her."

"I'm not,"

"Don't forget the part of the story when we have to come save you from the slayers." Damon spoke up to Sage.

"How could I forget." Sage replied, dryly. "Yes, them three came to save me. And after I was released I instantly found Meredith…dead. I knew she would come back to life, but I wanted revenge." I remembered something Emily told me when in my dreams.

_"Do you want to know how I died?" She snapped, "Vampires killed me."_

"You were the vampires that killed her."

Sage gave a nod in my direction. "Yes, but I will never be sorry for it."

I stared back at him. This was the first time I had seen Sage look serious. His easygoing, carefree attitude had been replaced with a tense stance. I bit my lip nervously. "I-I need to get home. My parents are probably worried sick."

"Of course," Elena said, looking back at Damon. "Will you make sure she gets back? Safely?"

His lips curved into a smirk. "Yes, Queen Elena."

She frowned, but said nothing in response. She turned back to stare at me. "Have a goodnight Bonnie. Stefan and I will look into who could've attacked Tyler in the woods."

I numbly nodded as I got up and left out the door behind Damon. I climbed in and silently put on my seatbelt as he started the car. I looked at him before speaking, "Why do you want to help me?"

He shrugged, "We like being the only vampires around here, Redbird."

I absently wondered what was with his nicknames tonight. "Is that it?" I asked, sort of dejected.

"And you definitely make living here more interesting." I smiled at his words.

The rest of the ride was silent after that. When we finally pulled up to my house. I was reluctant to go inside. I knew I would be grounded for staying out past curfew. I waved at Damon before making my way to the front door. I made move to unlock it when I noticed the door was unlocked. I quickly looked back at Damon, who was staring back. I opened the door and took a few steps inside. The house was dark and eerily silent. Just as I reached for the light switch, Damon was in front of me. His face was hard and emotionless. "Wha-?"

"You need to get out of here." He said gravely, and grabbed my arm.

I was confused by his actions. Then, I looked behind him and almost fainted at the sight. The room was almost covered in blood. I looked to the floor and screamed as I spotted my parents on the floor. I worked by way out of his grip as I ran over to them as my eyes began to fill with tears. "Mom? Dad?" I received no answer from them. I turned to Damon, my vision now blurred from all the crying. "You have to do something," I screamed, "Your blood can heal them. Help them!"

His face didn't change as he spoke. "I can't," His eyes met mine. "It won't work on the dead."

A choked sob escaped my lips. "They can't be," I repeated a few times. I was now beyond desperate. I turned my head up and yelled, "Emily! You have to help. Please! Emily, please." I received no response. "Emily, please! Help!" I broke down in tears as I realized that there was nothing I could do.

"Bonnie," Damon said softly. He was staring at something on the wall written in blood. I tiredly rose my head up to the wall and read:

_You're next Bonnie_

My breath became heavy as something in me snapped. The anger I was feeling forced its way out in one loud scream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Holy Crap! It's been sooo long! Hopefully I can get the next one up soon. So what did you guys think? Have I lost my touch in my absence?

**A/N 2: **Anyone read Midnight yet? I really liked it but I won't post any spoilers…now.


	11. Chapter 11

Damon had seen his fair share of screaming girls. But none of those times had been like this. Bonnie, the little witch who had been holding his interest every since he'd seen her at school. The same girl whose innocence had reminded him of sweet songbird. This was the same girl now screaming her head off as tears cascaded down her heart shaped face. Using his speed, he ran over to Bonnie and took her by her shoulders. After giving her a gentle shake the screaming died down.

She lifted her eyes to meet his slowly. He resisted the urge to flinch as he saw her brown irises flash a dark red. Against his better judgment he shook her once more, hoping she would break through her rage. "Bonnie…" That was as far as he got before he suddenly flew across the room. He crashed into a nearby wall.

She suddenly froze. It was as if everything that had happened finally crashed down on her. Her eyes returned back to their normal brown before she collapsed back onto the floor. Rising back on to his feet, Damon sighed. Pulling out his cell he slowly called his brother's number. After two rings, his voice came through. "Brother, you need to head over to the witch's house. Now." He hung up without another word. He started taking slow steps toward Bonnie. Kneeling beside her, he noticed that she laid there with a soft expression. She now reminded him of a fallen angel who had just lost her wings. He couldn't help the pang of sorrow that went through him while watching her.

* * *

><p>Bonnie awoke in a familiar surrounding. The same fresh smell, same beautiful foliage, everything was the same. She knew exactly where she was. "Emily," She whispered, awaiting her ancestor. "I know you're there."<p>

As she expected, Emily appeared before her. Her face showed a deep emotion, one that Bonnie couldn't read. She only stared back at her in anger. "I'm so sorry, Bonnie."

"You should feel sorry." She said, venom obvious in her voice. "This is your fault."

The older witch only shook her head in response. "There was nothing I could do. There is nothing you _can_ do."

"You didn't even try."

"I did," She insisted, "Witches don't have the power to raise the dead."

"Then what good are you?" She shouted, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"It goes against the balance of nature." She replied, "Good witches can't break those rules.

Bonnie closed her eyes, willing it all to go away. She just wanted to run into her mom's arms and have everything be okay again. She looked back up to Emily's eyes. "I know what you did to Meredith. How good of a witch can you be?"

Emily stopped to stare back at Bonnie. A little taken aback that she knew the truths of her past. She quickly recovered before speaking. "She had a duty to her people. Instead she chose a vampire."

"She couldn't help falling in love with him."

"Still she betrayed us. You know what vampires are capable of. Look what they did to your parents."

Bonnie's eyes flashed dangerously. "You know who killed my parents." She stated

"Not specifically."

_Not specifically? _"At least tell me how I can find them so I can make them pay."

"You're not strong enough." She reached to grab Bonnie's shoulder, but she deflected her touch.

"Then…I'll do it myself." She said softly, trying to conceal her tears.

"I didn't wish this for you. I am deeply sorry." Her words began to echo.

Bonnie's eyes opened slowly. She laid there for several moments, letting the numbness take over her. She vaguely wondered where she was and what happened after she fainted. However, it didn't matter as much as it shouldn't had. Her parents were dead, and she couldn't shake the feeling that it was her fault. She hadn't even realized she was crying until she began to shake uncontrollably.

"Bonnie?" A soft voice from behind her called, causing her to sit up.. She couldn't find the strength to respond so she tried her best to remain still. Elena had made her way over to the bed. Bonnie had also noted that Meredith had been standing behind her with a sympathetic look on her face. "You're awake."

When she finally found her voice, she noticed how dry her throat was. "Where am I?"

"Our home."

"For how long?"

"Damon brought you back here three days ago."

Her eyes widened at the news. "T-that's not…three days?"

Meredith nodded, "He also said your eyes turned red and you through him across the room before you collapsed."

The redhead shook her head. "I don't remember that."

"You wouldn't," She replied, "It was a power surge. Witches get them when they feel a consuming amount of emotion. It's like a blackout for normal humans. You don't remember, you pass out."

"My parents…" She trailed off, wiping her face.

"The guys took care of it." Elena responded, intending to comfort her,

Bonnie started to panic, the thought of her parents being dumped away made her sick. "Took care?"

She quickly shook her head. "No. No, it would have been treated as a homicide, and the police would be all over you."

"And you don't need that right now." Meredith added

"So Damon compelled them."

She nodded numbly. "Do you know who's doing this to me?" They both exchanged looks before sadly shaking their heads. Bonnie released an exhausted sigh before laying back down. "I think…can I be alone?"

"It's been three days," Meredith said, "You should eat something."

"I'm not hungry." She said before turning over.

The two vampire girls exited the room without another word. When they entered the parlor, Damon, Stefan, and Sage looked up. Stefan spoke first, "How is she?"

"She's a wreck." Elena asked, pacing through the room. "What are we going to do?"

"Maybe we need to let her grieve." Stefan suggested

"Great idea, brother." Damon replied, sarcastically. "Hopefully you'll be on the other end of her next power surge."

Stefan shot his brother a glare and ignored him. Meredith spoke up, "Stefan's right, she just lost both of her parents and she's being hunted down by some psycho vampire. We need to give her time."

* * *

><p>It was nearly a week later that Damon snapped. He didn't do waiting and being sensitive well. The redheaded witch was still cooped up in the same room. She rarely came out to eat. She had basically became the first witch-zombie hybrid. It was as if she had simply forgotten that there was a vampire out for her blood. If she didn't snap out of this state, she would soon be dead. And that, he reasoned, was an expectable excuse to barge into the room, and drag her out of the bed. "Rise and shine, Witch."<p>

Bonnie groaned and tried to work her way out of Damon's grip. "Damon, leave me alone."

"No,"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you out of your mood."

She glared back at him. "My parents were killed. I'm not in a _mood_."

"Whatever you're in, snap out of it."

She finally found a way out of his hold, looking up to glare at him. She didn't understand why he was being such an insensitive jerk to her, especially now. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. This would usually be the time when the tears became to start, but she wasn't sure she had any tears left. "It's all my fault, Damon." She said in an emotionless voice. "They're gone…and it's my fault. I killed them."

Her words left Damon speechless. How could she blame her self for this? The same question repeated in his head for a short while before he responded. "No,"

"It's true…I killed my parents."

"No, _I'm_ a killer. You are nothing like me. You didn't kill your parents…vampires did."

"But I could've-" She started, her voice cracking.

Damon interrupted, "Nothing. If you had been there, you'd be dead now."

"I could've helped…" She trailed off.

"How?" She only shook her head, unable to respond. "There was nothing you could've done." He watched as she stood quietly, taking his words in. He knew he was finally getting through to her. Taking a confident step toward her, he looks into her brown eyes. "But don't make their death in vain, Bonnie. Don't let them win."

Despite her fight to keep all feelings away from her, she couldn't help the rush of emotions that flowed through her for this other side of Damon. She was grateful for his care. She had a feeling that this didn't happen often. Before she could respond she heard the vampire let out a sigh before turning to leave. She stared at the door after he closed it. Whenever she had a conflict she couldn't resolve, she ran to her mom. Every time she couldn't do something on her own, she ran to her mom. Damon had just helped her realize that she couldn't do that anymore. She had realized that she couldn't run to anyone this time.

_I have to do this on my own, _she thought.

* * *

><p>Damon left Bonnie to take in his words. He strolled down the hall until a voice stopped him. "You really do care for her, don't you?" He turned to see his brother, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. His face displayed no mockery, just realization.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about, brother."

"I heard you with Bonnie."

Damon scoffed, "So?"

Stefan sighed, frustration showed in his green eyes. "You're really going to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Pretend that what you're feeling for her isn't real."

"First Meredith, now you? I don't like the witch."

Stefan didn't attempt to hide his disappointment from his brother. "Yeah, okay." He said, unconvinced. "How is she?" He decided changing the topic would be the best option now.

He shrugged, trying to be passive. "Better. What did Sage find out?" Sage had finally returned from making his way through the vampire world asking questions.

"Not much, apparently there are many vampires looking to massacre witches."

Damon rolled his eyes. Of course, witches were the biggest threat to vampires. Vampires needed no other reason to kill witches. "So what do we do now? It's not like we have a direct information source."

"I do," A small voice perked behind them. They turned to Bonnie, who was trying her best to look unlike everything that she has been feeling. Stefan felt concern as soon as he saw her. Damon, on the other hand, was wondering how much of the conversation she heard. Bonnie took in a deep breath before speaking, "I need to see my grandmother."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I realized my last 'a/n' said Midnight. I meant Phantom, which in my opinion was awesome. Now on my reading list is the Firelight series by Sophie Jordan. I definitely recommend to TVD fans.

**A/N 2:** I hope you all have a good holiday. This can kind of be seen as my early gift instead of my late update.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonnie's P.O.V.

Not even a minute after Damon closed the door, I find myself opening it again to go after him. The sound of voices stops me in my tracks. I instantly recognize Stefan's voice, and that he sounds tired or maybe frustrated?

"You're really going to do this?"

"Do what?" That came from Damon. As usual he sounded annoyed by Stefan, but I can't figure out why.

"Pretend that what you're feeling for her isn't real."

"First Meredith, now you? I don't like the witch." I don't know why but those words coming from him gives me a tight feeling in my chest. Maybe it's because he had been the closest thing I had to a friend by my side lately. Or maybe it was something different.

My vision begins to blur again as I watch Stefan's face change to disappointment. "Yeah, okay. How is she?" I quickly pull myself together as I wait for his response.

I watch he shrugs, and impassively speaks. "Better. What did Sage find out?" I remember hearing the others discuss Sage being gone for most of the week. From their conversation I guess it was safe to assume he was back.

"Not much, apparently there are many vampires looking to massacre witches."

"So what do we do now? It's not like we have a direct information source."

Before I can stop myself I say, "I do," Both brothers turn in my direction as I try to stand tall and act like I just came in. I notice Damon staring at me curiously before turning my gaze to Stefan, who looks worried that I might break down again. I take a deep breath, while looking at him. "I need to see my grandmother."

Stefan looks confused, "Your grandmother?"

I nod my head, desperately trying to keep my eyes away from Damon. "She's also a witch…or was. She might have the information I need."

"What…is Emily not very forthcoming anymore?" Damon asks

"I told her…" I pause, pushing some of the hatred back. "I told her to stay away from me." Emily seemed to be more of a threat than any other vampire. She had used me to keep the witch line alive, and it cost me my parents. "I need to go home." I say, even surprising myself.

"Are you sure?" Stefan says softly, looking closely at my face.

I force a smile and give a short nod. "I can handle it. I need some things from there."

"If you say so," Damon starts, "Let's go."

I turned to Stefan with pleading eyes. "It's fine, I'll go with Stefan." They both turn to me in genuine surprise and confusion. "I-I mean I don't want to bother you with this."

"You're not," He drawls out.

Stefan looks uncomfortably between us before saying, "I could just take yo-"

"No, I got it brother." Damon interrupts, his eyes never leaving me.

I force my eyes to meet his and made my lips twitch to a small smile. "Thank you."

"You should probably go shower first though." He says with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I have no clothes here."

"You can borrow from Elena or Meredith." Stefan says

I shake my head. "They're probably too big." I was positive of that. Elena and Meredith had been taller than me and were filled out in places I wasn't. "I can change when I get home." I watch as they both nod.

Damon takes the lead out of the hallway. With one last glance in Stefan's direction I start to follow him.

There is nothing but silence between us in the car. I stare blankly ahead as I pretend not to notice the curious stares Damon is throwing my way. When my house comes into view, my breath catches in my throat. It must have been audible because Damon's eyebrow rises in question. I slowly exit the car and make my way to the front door. Flashbacks of that night invade my mind. Blood. There was so much blood. I take slow, cautious steps into the living room. I stare at the now spotless floor.

_I looked to the floor and screamed as I spotted my parents on the floor. I worked by way out of his grip as I ran over to them as my eyes began to fill with tears. "Mom? Dad?" I received no answer from them. I turned to Damon, my vision now blurred from all the crying. "You have to do something," I screamed, "Your blood can heal them. Help them!" _

_His face didn't change as he spoke. "I can't," His eyes met mine. "It won't work on the dead." _

I desperately try to will the memory away from my head. I turn away from the sight and rush upstairs to my room. I enter my room with unshed tear still burning in my eyes. I quicken my pace and move to my closet. I hastily grab my suitcase, still half packed from the recent move. I work my way around the room in a fast pace, more motivated to leave this place. I throw a few things into my bag. The book of shadows suddenly pops into my mind, and I drop to my knees to look under my bed. To my surprise, the book sits there untouched. I pull it out and stare at it. This book represents everything that has gone wrong with my life. My mom tried to keep me away from this and my disobedience lead to her death, my father's, and almost Tyler's.

Crap. Tyler.

He's probably still in the hospital. Scared, confused, or worrying about my whereabouts. I can't drag him into this. Tyler is the one person I do have the ability to save. I was more than prepared to let him go, maybe Caroline too. I sigh as I walk over to my dresser to grab more things when my movements are halted by the sight of a picture. It was a picture of me and my parents on my thirteenth birthday.

I get lost in the picture until I felt a cold hand around my shoulder. I spin around to be faced with Damon. His dark eyes travel from mine to the picture of my family. Wordlessly I grab the frame and carefully place it into my bag carefully. I turn back to him. "Can you take me one more place?"

* * *

><p>Damon and I sit parked in front of Fell's Church hospital. I sit silently in the passenger seat, staring out of the window. Damon's voice almost startles me. "Not to be rude, Redbird," He starts. "But we are on a schedule. What's your decision?"<p>

I turn my head to look at him. "Yes," I know my voice sounds shaky so I try again. "Yes." He gives a curt nod before exiting the car. I follow him out, closing the door after me. "I want to talk to him before."

Out of the corner of my eyes I see him roll his. "Fine, just make it quick."

We arrive at the front desk. A blond lady sits typing furiously. She looks up as she sees us approach. "Can I help you?"

"We're here to see Tyler Smallwood." We head up to his room after we're giving directions. When we approach his room I stand there frozen for a while. I remember that I was doing this for him. I couldn't let anyone get hurt; especially someone who I had grown to care for. I slowly walk into his room with Damon behind me. Tyler lays there in a hospital bed, watching the television by his side. Our footsteps cause him to look in our direction. His eyes widen when they land on me.

"Bonnie?"

I lift my lips into a small smile. "Hi Tyler."

He sits up. "What happened to you? We were worried?"

"I know," I say shortly. "We have to talk."

He nods slowly. "Okay, what?"

I shrug. "You know that I never really had a place until I came to town. You, Matt and Caroline had made me feel special; like I belonged here. I never was really close to anyone like I was close to you. After all you were my first kiss."

"Bonnie?" He asks, now beyond confused about what I was here to do.

I continue as if I didn't hear him. I needed to get this out fast. "I just wanted to thank you for being that person. For making me feel normal." I take a breath before continuing. "but now I need to let you go. You've already been attacked because of me. I don't want that to happen again." He almost interrupts, but I hold up a hand. "Maybe one day we can pick up where we left off."

I look back at Damon and gesture for him to come forward. I move back as he approaches Tyler's bed. I look around the hallway nervously, looking out for nurses and doctors. I hear Damon speak quietly and firmly. "Tyler, you won't remember dating Bonnie. You two never got close. You barely can remember her name. She's just the new girl that made friends with Caroline. You don't have any feelings for her."

Although Damon and I didn't agree to that last part, I don't protest. Tyler did deserve better than me. Tyler snaps out of his daze when Damon backs off. He looks surprised to see Damon standing there. "Damon? What are you doing here?"

"We were just making sure you were okay." He lies.

"We?" He questions before looking over at me. Some selfish part of me hopes that Damon's influence didn't reach him. I quickly push that part down. "Hey, um…"

"Bonnie." I fill in sadly. "What happened?"

He shakes his head confused. "I got attacked by something when I was in the woods alone. It's no big deal."

I nod at his story. "Just as long as you're okay." I say a quick goodbye before Damon and I exit the room. I stay silent as we enter the car again. I rest my head against the seat. I feel Damon's dark eyes staring at me. I sigh.

"You shouldn't be sad. Smallwood was beneath you."

I shake my head at his words. "No, he wasn't. He's a good guy." Damon's smirk tells me that he doesn't agree with me. "Can we go get this over with?"

He starts the car in response. "Buckle up."

I obey as he pulls off. It was time for me to visit my grandmother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** *Ducks from everything being thrown* ~ Finally got around to updating this. So sorry for not updating in…yikes over a year. I've already started on the next chapter though. And I will try to wrap this one up soon.


End file.
